


TRAITOR

by Crystal_MoonFire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Male Frisk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_MoonFire/pseuds/Crystal_MoonFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago human kind waged war on monster kind</p>
<p>Threatening the extinction of Monster kind, we took to the caverns of MT. Ebott.</p>
<p>The humans rushed to seal us away from them out of fear and ignorance.</p>
<p>After a century, a human fell into our hollows. They showed us peace, patience, and love.</p>
<p>Our prophesy was fulfilled by a simple child, they freed us from our dark foreboding confines.</p>
<p>They broke the barrier and guided us out with promise of friendship, compassion, and acceptance.</p>
<p>They lied.<br/>~~~~~~<br/>Ten years after the barrier broke. Hell has broken loose and no one is safe.</p>
<p>One girl.<br/>One group.<br/>Can they save both races?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story. Please let me know what you think.

~~_**"LONG AGO HUMAN KIND WAGED WAR ON MONSTER KIND."** _ ~~

I ran down the ally. My heart beat thudding like a drum in my ears. My breathing came to me shallow and forced.

~~_**"THREATENING THE EXTINCTION OF OUR KIN, WE RAN. TAKING TO THE CAVERNS OF MT.EBOTT."** _ ~~

"Get back here you thieving bitch!" I heard the man chasing me call out. Turning down another ally way that connected to my current walled obstacle course-like confines, I ducked behind an old trash bin and waited it out in hopes he he didn't see me turn.

~~_**"IN THEIR FEAR AND IGNORANCE, THE HUMANS SEALED US AWAY; CURSING US TO THIS HOLLOWED HELL."** _ ~~

I heard the mans screams fall quiet, I took this time to take out a can of unmarked food and a bottle of water from my bag. Maybe he gave up trying to take the food and drink I had commandeered from him. I ground the top of the can against the pavement whilst I sipped slowly on the water.

_~~**"AFTER ABOUT A CENTURY, A HUMAN FELL INTO OUR DARK CONFINES. THEY FULFILLED OUR PROPHESY....TO FREE US FROM OUR HELL."** ~~ _

"Finally!" I quietly cried out my little victory when the can opened. The food looked disgusting and smelled just as bad as it looked, but I really couldn't complain after not eating for three days. I bagan to eat the foul smelling food with ferver, holding back the urge to gag, I heard an angry sounding grunt behind me. Before I could turn, I felt a sharp pain followed by darkness.

_~~**"THEY PROMISED US FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, COMPASSION AND ACCEPTANCE WHEN THE BARRIER BROKE."** ~~ _

~~_**"THEY LIED."** _ ~~

Ten years. It's been ten years since the monsters of MT.Ebott emerged. In these ten years, all hell has broken loose. My kind refused to accept the monsters graciously...or at all for that matter. Beating them, killing them, even imprisoning them because of what they are. We were warned by the ones who did accept the monsters. Should malice and violence continue so ruthlessly, the monsters would retaliate. War would would ensue against our kind, but no body believed them. They continued with the 'welcoming' acts, showing their 'hospitality' at every turn. Sadly the monsters did retaliate out of self defence. That's when total anarchy broke out. The war started within a year of their emergence, not long after a human shot the monster ambassador and greatly harmed the queen. Our world has suffered tremendously since it all began...cities have crumbled.....Marshall Law set, only to have our own kind riot against our government. This world has fallen into a new 'rule of survival'. Kill or be killed, but some of us has fought against the rule.


	2. The 'Burbs - Chapter 1

           I awoke to find the sun had lowered a great deal. When I tried to sit up, I became light headed.

_Guess I didn't lose the jerk like I thought._

I tried to inspect myself what little I could. I found that my attacker broke or at least bruised two ribs, dislocated my shoulder, and gave me a couple minor lacerations. Two of the most worrisome were on my head; one on the back of my head and the other under my right eye. The rest of my body seemed to be plagued with only minor scratches and bruises.

_Thank goodness._

My stomach lurched and my head spun, I knew that warning all to well. I forced myself on my side in time to evacuate my stomach contents onto the pavement beside me. "Great." I muttered as I rolled back to a laying position. It felt like hours had ticked past as I lay there, pondering my next move.  
"C'mon Murph. Get up." I quietly cheered myself on as I finally got to a half sitting half leaning position against the nook of the wall and trash bin. I knew I had to leave this place and find shelter for the night before the now all too familiar storm clouds rolled in more and decided to clean the streets of blood and dust. Willing myself to get up, I grabbed my bag and water bottle. A thought came to my mind that caused me to clock my head slightly.

_The guy didn't take the water or anything back...why?_

I shook that thought from my head quickly and got to my feet.

  
The rain had already begun to pour when I found my way into a abandoned looking suburban area. I found my way to a detached garage. I knew that I would most likely be safer in a home where I could lock the doors, but I just wanted out from the rain. I pushed the garage door with my good arm hard, the door flew open and I fell into a little table in front of me. I flinched at the jostling of my injuries, my stomach churning worse then before.

_I need something decent to eat and a doctor. Not like I'm going to get either of them._

I muttered curses at myself as I scanned the area. I noticed a half assed fire pit on the concrete floor. Smoke was still rising from the cinder and ash, someone had been here recently or maybe they were still here. I risked a call into the darkness.  
"Hello?" I jumped to the sound of shuffling behind a door way leading farther back. "I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me." I called out into the darkness again, trying to sound as harmless and sincere as I could through the pain. Two sets of eyes petted out from the door way.

"You shouldn't be here! Our leader will kill you if he finds you here." I heard a voice call out, fear oozed off their words. I took my chances.

"I will leave, but can I ask something of you before I do?"

"We don't have food to give...we don't have anything!" I heard a smaller voice cry out before being shushed.

"I'm not looking for food or water. I am looking for assistance....please. My shoulder is dislocated and I can't relocate it on my own. I-i will trade you food and water for your assistance...." I reply to them, fighting the urge to sob. More shuffling was heard before I spot two humanoid looking cat beasts step into the room.

"How do I know you won't hurt us, human?" The taller of the two ask, pulling the child close. "How do I know you won't slaughter my child and myself?" I could vaguely make out the form of a female. Her body was tense and ready to move at a moments notice. I rumbeled through my bag for the other can and bottle I commandeered earlier and pulled them out.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Be it human or beast...I just ask for assistance...please. I give you my word, see?" I stutter out as I reach the can and bottle toward them. "Please..." I can't stop the sob that escapes with my plea. The child slipped away from their mothers grasp and ran over. They took the items from my hands and inspected it closely.

"Mama, mama! It's food....it's real food! Help them, mama please!"

* * *

 

  
                  "I came here in hopes to find shelter. I never thought I would find anyone." I told the woman as she helped with my injuries. She introduced herself as Tonya and told me her mate left yesterday in search of food for the three of them.

"...and I thank you human for your offering of food. We have not had any form of sustenance in several days." She continued her work to the laceration under my eye. "I gave my child the last of our rations two days ago so he could would no longer feel ill and weak." She said in a hushed tone and I watched her son try to open the can with his teeth. I reached my good arm out.

"Want some help?" I asked. He nodded and handed me the can. "This is what I do to open the cans." I explained my method of opening the cans as I showed him.  
"First you figure out what side is the top. Okay? When you have that done you put the top of the can against the cement or pavement and start rubbing it hard against it. Keep an eye on it though you don't want to hurt yourself." I showed him how to do it and before long I had the can open.

"Thank you human!" His smile was sincere.

"Please, call me Murphy." I looked to Tonya and began my goodbyes.  
"Thank you for everything. I am going to leave you two to eat and wait for your mate. I wish you the best of luck." Tonya nodded and her son waved as I picked up my bag and left. I settled with staying in a house just two doors down from the garage. As I got ready to hunker down for the night I seen a shadow move outside the window of the room. Fear locked my body in the ball I was curled up in. Suffice to say when sleep did finally take me, it was not very peaceful.


	3. First Meeting ~ Is This All A Dream - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Murphy gets a surprise visit from some monsters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes on the writings, I do not have a proof reader besides myself. Mistakes will slip through.

        I peered through barely open eye lids, scanning the room for what ever stirred me from my uneasy slumber. My eyes stopped at a hooded figure crouched down by the door, looking at me in a quizzical manner.

"Is it dead?" I heard a someone ask. The voice I found to be obviously female.

"No, just sleeping. Keep searching the house, but leave the humans shit alone." The visible one looked and sounded male and both were obviously monsters. He looked over to the female figure.

_Well that's kind of him._

"Why? If they have supplies, then we could just take them and they wouldn't even know."

"Because I said so." He looked back towards me before continuing "Besides, Tonya and her son both said they helped a human who showed them mercy and compassion." The female sounded noticeably agitated to the comment.

"So what? Their ki-" I heard something smash against a wall in their direction and I dared to peek back over. He had stood up and presumably pinned the female against the wall.

_No. No no no. Please no funky monster sex. Not cool._

I scolded myself silently for thinking of something so raunchy when I could easily get killed right now.

"I gave you an order. If I say 'spare them' or 'leave it', you. Do. Exactly. That...Understood?" I heard the female figure whimper to his growls.

"Y-yes, sir." She muttered out.

"Good. Now hurry up. I don't want to be here when the human wakes up." I heard footsteps scamper away from the room and seen the figure step back into the room. He stood there for a few moments before closing the distance between it and myself.

"Dag. Pap. Re-split the groups and continue to search the other places. I'll deal with the human."

"Okay."  
"Excellent idea, brother." The other two said in unison before I heard two sets of heavier footsteps leave the room.

_Okay, I'm dead. I'm so dead._

I tried to prepare myself for what I figured was coming to me. My heart beat quickened and my breath wanted to hitch in my throat one moment, then wanted to speed up the next. My fight or flight instincts were kicking in and I was almost too afraid to hold them back. I heard material shuffle and move against itself in front of me.

  
_A little longer...please body...co-operate with me...please..._

"Open your eyes. I know you're awake. I ain't that oblivious, kid." He sounded exhausted and angry. I opened my eyes hesitantly, fearing to see the potential danger I was in. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring into the sockets of a skull. One socket as black as the void in my scariest of nightmarish dreams and the other slightly glowing a golden yellow colour. I pushed myself into the corner more.

"Please don't hurt me. I am no threat to you or your kind!" I tried to cry out, my voice cracking and making it only but a whisper.

"Were you the the human that fed the ones in the shed?" He asked. His voice was hushed but stern and sending chills down my spine. I watched as he reached into his jackets pocket. My body froze as my thoughts took over my ability to function.

_Is he going to kill me for helping? Did I help intruders on his turf? Is this how I die?_

I shied away when his hand lifted out....a pack of cigarettes? My eyes were the only thing that seemed to function. I followed his movements, watching him take one out and light it. Smoke billowed softly from his sockets after every inhale.

"ANSWER ME!" His voice was harsh and dominant, obvious agitation spewing out like the venom of a cobra. I jumped backward and nodded quickly, my body betraying me with a hard shudder of terror.

_Definitely where I die! What were you thinking keeping the door unlocked, idiot?_

He smirked and leaned toward me, his skull precariously close to the side of my head. He was enjoying the torture of teasing me before killing me.

_Did his mama not teach him to not play with his food?_

I mentally kicked myself for the thought.

"Good. That wasn't so hard, now was it? Looks like you got luck on your side, kid." He practically growled into my ear before getting to his feet. "Means I don't have to kill another one." He muttered to himself as he turned and began to walk away. "Oh and kid? Go back to sleep." With that he walked out the room and sleep forcefully took me again.

 

* * *

 

 

        Sun light washed over my sleep plagued eyes. "That was one hell of a dream." I muttered as I slowly stood up and grasped my bag.

_My bag is heavier....why is my bag heavier?_

I dumped my bag out on the floor. There were three small bottles of water and 6 energy bars along with a note. I took up the note and read it.

_ Thank you for saving my family. I give you these in return. _

I smiled as I opened an energy bar and put everything back into my bag. Looks like my dream was right, I did gain some luck....

_That was no dream, idiot! You could have died last night!_

My thought shook me, but I tried to ignore it and prepare for the next leg of my travels.

 


	4. Midnight Raid  ~  Take a life, Save Four - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from a certain monsters POV
> 
> This chapter does have Trigger Warnings.
> 
> Violence, Semi graphic scene. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. I am always up for constructive criticism if you think there are parts that I can work on, let me know! ^^

* * *

 

        I found a little suburban area on my patrol for new scavenging raids, it looked abandoned enough. No signs of life, not for a long time. I got up to the highest points I could find to scan the area, better safe then sorry right? Nothing, not a damn soul in sight.

_Time to let everyone know._

I had decided to take my sweet time to get back to our little hide out. Too many people there to have actual time to think with all the newbies we had gathered. I let my thoughts take over as I went. How did humans do it? Hundreds to one building when I can barely tolerate 34 others in the very same building. I was pulled from my thoughts to movement from the corner of my eye. Backing into the wall of the nearest building, I peered around the corner to see what was moving.

A monster lay on the ground fighting to back away from something.

"Please! Don't kill me! I have a family! A wife and child! Spare me human, I beg you..." I heard him beg relentlessly. I watched as a male human walked out from behind a broken down trash truck. I recognized him the early this morning.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{  
Flashback  
}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

**I stood on roof tops, looking around the streets and alleyways when I heard someone screaming.**

**"Come back here, you thieving bitch!" They sounded like they weren't in a very** _ humerus _ **mood I shook my head at my own pun while I looked around for where the screams and curses came from. My eyes stopped on two humans running, one was falling very far behind the other. Gunna assume the slow poke is the screamer. I continued to watch, one eye brow arched in both amusement and confusion as the smaller human went around and over different obstacles with ease as they ran.**  
**It turned down a conjoined ally and dunked itself behind a rusty old bin. The slow poke on the other hand got to the split and looked around, turning to check the portion of ally that lead him away from the other. I turned to watch the small one, wondering what it was doh g with the can it had. It began to chant quietly about the can opening. From the corner of my eye I seen the big guy had obviously turned back and came down toward the other human. The smaller one didn't notice as its hunter falling closer. I got more confused as I watched big guy punch the smaller one in the head. Against my better judgement, I kept watching. Big guy kicked and stomped on the little one over and over. I decided to step in when big guy wrenched little ones up and slammed it down into the pavement. He was intent on killing them. I jumped down just before he could do it again. An aura of yellow flashed around him and he flung against the wall, sudden fear and confusion washed over his dirty face.**

**"Your kind is pretty fucked up, bud. Killing your own kind over food?" I cocked my head toward him and grinned maniacally when he looked at me. Nothing but fear in his eyes.**  
**"Why don't ya leave it alone, yea? Unless you're lookin' to get your ass beat." I dropped the puke back onto his own two feet and stepped toward the unconscious little one. Big guy still stood where I dropped him, shock drained his face.**  
**"Well? Fuck off!" I got his attention by raising my voice a little, he got the hint and ran for it. I knelt down to inspect the little one. It would live.**

**"Ya owe me, kid."**

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{  
Flashback End  
}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

          "Thought I told ya to fuck off?" I called out as I walked out onto the street, preventing the puke from getting his hands on the monster ahead of me. He snapped his gaze toward me.  
"Buddy...I warned ya, didn't I?" I drawled out, summoning a single blaster and a few calcified friends. That got Big guys full attention.

"I-it's you!" He spat, taking a large step back before turning to run. I outstretched my arm, an aura of yellow surrounded his entire body. With a flick of my wrist, he crashed into the truck. The summoned bones flew toward him, sticking them selves into his shoulders and limbs with a sickening crunch. He cried out, screams that would pierce my ears, if I had any that is. I sauntered toward him, my blaster hovered in front of his face.

"I didn't want to have to do this, bud. Regretfully though, you leave me no other choice..." The blasters jaws creaked open as a low rumbling hiss began emanating from it, a blinding light starts to seep from its gaping maw.  
"Burn in hell..." White hot energy shot toward the human, engulfing his face while his screams got drowned out by the loud hiss of the ray. The monster beside me gasped, reverting his eyes from the sight before him. I watched as the blaster ray burned the humans face away, his muscle and flesh crackled and and popped and his screams died off. The sight was gruesome to say the least, but the deed was done. I recalled my summons and turned to face the beast on the ground. Everything was silent aside from the thud of the of the human carcass and the sizzling of the now incinerated skull.

"T...Thank you....for saving me..." I head the whisper of the beast. I stepped over to him and hauled him to his feet.

"Don't mention it." I began to drag him toward the general direction of the base.

"Where are we going? I need to find get back to my family..."

"And you will. For now you're comin' with me. You need to get those wounds fixed up 'nd I know the perfect person to do that. I'm bringing a group back here tonight to see if we can find anything of use. We will find you family then." I replied to him quietly, he looked at me before nodding.

"You two spoke as if you two had encountered one another before."

"I had. 'Bout 4 or 5 hours ago." I shook my head as I responded, trying to bury that memory into the deepest recesses of my mind. I may not be fond of the humans, but I dislike resorting to killing them. I have already taken too many human lives and have had too many monsters fall because of me, sometimes there are no other choices.

"Why didn't you kill him the last time?" He continued to press the matter when I just wanted him to drop the subject.

"He tried to kill one of his own kind over a can of food, stupid as all hell in my opinion. I was bored and decided to scare him off. It's one thing to attack your own kind, but attack mine and I will take matters into my own hands." I replied flatly, relieved that he finally dropped the subject.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tyorg. I was out looking for food for my family. My wife's named Tonya and my son's named Hanson." He told me, before rambling about his family. After the names I started tuning him out.

We got back to base and I dropped Tyorg off to our doctor. She wasn't a real doctor, but she had offered her services when we left for here.  
"Alph? You think you can have him self mobile by night fall? I'm bringing him with a group for a raid tonight."

"O-okay! I-I-I'm sure I can h-have him r-ready!" Alph stuttered out. I nod to her and leave to plan things out and get some rest. I walked down the winding hall until I came across the cafeteria, I motioned for Papyrus and Doggo.

"Paps, Dag. Rally up the able bodies. We're going on a raid tonight." Papyrus nodded and Doggo whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention. After about five minutes, a group of about 30 gathered around me.  
"I found a suburban area about an hour west of here, it's looks like it has been abandoned for about six months tops. From what I could see, it's practically untouched and clean for the pickin'. I want twenty of you to prepare for it. Pap will lead half of you, Dag will lead the other. We leave at night fall." I looked at the eager faces, so many rookies looking for a fight and some adventure. I shook my head wearily and turned to head to my quarters, needing some rest before we left.

"Brother? Are you not going to pick out the groups?" Paps asked me quietly, grabbing my arm to stop my progress.

"Nah, bro. Choose your own teams. Just make sure we have keen eyes and fast movers, other than that 'ave att'er." I mumbled groggily, my mind heavy with the thoughts of a nap. I watched as Papyrus nodded slowly, still processing the thought of free reign of his own personally picked team. I slipped my arm from his now loosened grasp and slinked off to my awaiting bed.

 

* * *

 

 

           My eyes opened to darkness, the sky was at its twilight infancy. Sitting up, I ran my hands over my face. Still felt like I could sleep more, but I knew I could not because I needed to lead the groups. A knock at my door pulled me from the fog of sleep, I dragged my sorry corpse out of bed and out my door.

"Brother, we have the group ready for this evening!" Papyrus chimed with enthusiasm.

"Okay, great." I replied, the dogs still threatening to billowed back into place. I heard a quiet snicker from beside me.

"Um. Brother? Are you going to go so....indecent?" He asked between choked 'nyeha's. I shot a glance at Papyrus, his hand covered his mouth to try to choke back a fit of laughter. I Looked myself over.

_Shit._

I ran back into my room and grabbed my jacket, feeling a mild tingle rush over my face.  
"Nice eye, Paps." I said in a nonchalant manner. "We leave in 10."

"Yes, brother." Paps chuckled out. I blipped onto the roof, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. I looked at the view before me as I took a long haul. The middle of the city looked small in the shadow of Mt. Ebotts peak. The moon casted a faint glow from behind the clouds as the rain clouds scattered, the moon peeking out enough to cast a faint glow. The city was nothing but a silhouette. I loved the view but would never actually admit it. The roof door opened and waddled scuffing came from behind me.

"S-Sans? The m-man you b-brought me i-i-is ready n-n-now." Alph stammered as she took a spot beside me. "What d-do you think U-u-undyne and T-toriel are doing?"

"Not sure, Alph. Probably sleepin' or cookin'."

"Do y-y-you think w-we will g-get back to b-b-base soon?"

"I hope so. I'm tired of being such a sternum leader." I looked to Alphys, a smirk on my face. She chuckled quietly before giving me a few parting words and going back inside. I put my smoke out and jumped down to meet the group.

 

* * *

 

 

Tyorg walked with me 'till we made it to the first pair of buildings. I nodded to Dag to follow him. We rounded to the center of the street, stopping when we see a moving light come from a window of a house. Pap readied his weapon and looked at me,waiting for a command. I shook my head and pointed to the building to the left of the seemingly inhabited house. He nodded and his team set off.

"Sir, Tyorg found his family. They said there is a human around here who spared them, fed them even. They helped the human with a few mild injuries, but says they show no real risk." Dag reported, his tail whipping to and fro quickly.

"Mhm....And?"

"He would like to give them rations...as payment he says. If we should find them."

"Fine. Whatever." I reply coldly. To quickly lighten the mood I joke with Dag.  
"Say, Dag. If you keep wagging like that, you're gunna fly away." Dag laughed quietly.

"You're funny, sir."

"Glad ya think so. Now...." Dag looked at me, switching back to group lead in no time. I nodded to the building to the right of the inhabited home,Dag nodded and took off with his group. I took the chance alone to peek into the formerly lit window. A small figure sat curled up in the corner of the room, huddled up to something smaller. They began to look toward the window, I ducked out of sight and and backed away hoping they didn't see me. It wasn't long before the teams returned to my side in front of the last house of this street to check. We all motioned to the front door and I motioned for them to enter in silence. I took one person from each team, along with Tyorg and his family. Papyrus took the second level of the home while Dag took the sub level. I motioned my few members to look around the ground floor as I headed to the room the figure had been in. After pushing the door open, I seen the figure in the corner of an assumed bedroom. It's body stirred as a rookie stomped into the hallway behind me.

"Is it dead?" She asked as I crouched down and inspected it from a distance. Her question was too loud to be considered a whisper.

"No, just sleeping...."

 

 


	5. Sparring Partner  ~  What's a Little Fun Between Strangers? - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing action, but I do attempt it several times in this.
> 
> There will be a little fighting and some rather gloomy thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story, please let me know so I can continue to write it. I have loved writing it so far.

               I stepped out into the cool morning air, the smell of rain still permeated the area. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought today would be a great day to be out to the parks with my sister and niece. Sadly, I did know better....I knew I would never see them again. Taking a deep breath, I started my aimless trek. I heard there were places out there completely void of the intolerance called ignorant, scared humans. The place had the good humans and monsters living peacefully together, a place like that was what I was looking for. I remember being the only person in my family who sided with the monsters 100%. My family liked them yes, but never truly supported them. Thoughts of my family brought back painful memories that I could not afford to think about. I shook the negativity out of my head the best I could, thoughts like these plaguing my brain would only hurt me more. I walked as I thought, the sight before me quickly cleared my mind of my own family. The shed from last night was nothing but cinders. It either burnt down or lightning struck it through out the night, hope they made it out safely. Continuing on, I waltzed out of the suburban streets.

I walked haphazardly along the streets, coming across a sight that I could only explain as surprising and gross. There was a body plopped onto the asphalt. The skull was black, charred like it had been burned. Holes in the shoulders and shins, like they had been stuck like a pig. I recognized the shirt as the one on my attacker yesterday. I guess he really was _**hot**_ headed.

_Really? A pun at a time like this? That could have been you nimrod!_

I couldn't help but scold myself. He was an arrogant douche-nozzle, but what ever had done this was sick and very dangerous. The thought of a beast that could do this to someone made my stomach churn and lurch. I needed to leave this area, incase they were still around. I turned the corner and walked away quickly. My mind began to pry on itself.

_What if that had been me? Would I have felt it? Would I finally have been with my family again? Could that be what waits for me instead of peaceful villages?_

The thoughts dragged my mood down. I wanted to be with my family...I missed them dearly and wished it had been their aggravators in their place. My pace lowered with my mood as tears stained my cheeks in their release

_No. You're better than this! You were left alive for a reason! Your heart didn't stop for a reason._

I reached to touch my scar through my grungy sweater. Its numbness sent chills through my body. If only I knew what my reason for still being alive was. Pushing the memories back into their respective place, I sped up my walking. I will go back to them at a later date.

I looked around the area I now found myself in. I know I must have been walking for a little while, because the sun was baring down much higher in the sky then it was when I began the day. The new area consisted of a few randomly abandoned bikes and a car, some broken down buildings and a little plaza or strip mall. The shops lining around three sides of a all but empty car lot. Many of the windows were shattered and doors had been broken. It creeped me out, looking like a scene from every zombie apocalypse movie and show I had seen. A new sensation washed over me, a sensation of being watched crept into my bones. I slowed my pace down as I scanned the area, my eyes darting around the rooftops and windows for the cause of the feeling. I inhaled deeply when I came up with nothing and continued onward past the plaza.

"No one is around here, Murph. Get it together, you're just being paranoid." I chanted to myself rather loudly.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" A familiar voice drawled out, stopping my chant dead.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I tried to sound threatening, only to hear a chuckle. My eyes darted every where, looking for the owner of that voice. My eyes stopped on two lit eyes from within an unusually deep shadowed gap between two buildings. "Oh god! Please don't hurt me!"

"Wasn't planning on it..." The voice was very nonchalant. I could see the vague figure of the body the pair of glowing eyes belonged to. It was leaned against the wall, but shuffled and spoke again. "But...now that you mention it....What's a little fun between strangers?" The voice gained a venomous humour in it's tone. My body stiffened when it hit my ears.

Does it really want to fight? Am I reading this right?

I took a step back, my body threatening to freeze in place.  
"If it's a fight you are looking for I will have to deny your request....I don't want to fight....I only fight when I have to..." I trailed off and the figure moved.

"Well, it's not a request then. Come at me." It stepped into the building across from it. I shook my head, obviously it wanted to toy with something...I am not being that something it toys with. I turned on my heels and tried to run only to find I couldn't move a muscle. A sudden jerk brought me flying backwards, dragging me into the building by unseen forces.

Damn it, this is a monster. If it wants to fight then I'm screwed!

I was dragged up a flight of stairs the monsters magic keeping me up by its unrelenting grasp of my sweater hood.

"Wait! You're actually making me fight you?" I was openly panicking now. Another flight up.

"That's right, kid." I heard the words echo off the empty walls. I was dragged into a room when the magic dissipated, my arse catching the brunt of my fall.

"Ow. Fine, since I have to." Deep breath. "I warn you though, I won't fight if you use your magic!" I glared at nothing in particular.

"Sure thing, pal. 'Sides...I don't wanna kill ya." The beasts voice was drenched with amusement. It stepped into my line of sight. I recognized the jacket of the hooded figure. The beast from last night.

_It wasn't a dream._

"Nope. I'm as real as you, kid. The real, _**bone**_ -afied thing." His hood dropped to his back, his grin ever present. I shook my head to his pun.

"I knew it wasn't a....wait....how did you know what I was thinking?" My eyes grew wide as the realization sunk in.

Can he read minds? Would he tell me if he knew what I was thinking?  
I feigned a mischievous smile as my thoughts ran rampant.  
Hookay mister bone man. You have me utterly freaked out.

"Kid? You, uh..okay? You're kinda givin' me a vibe...it's a little bone rattling." His words pulled my thoughts away from my stupidity. Why would I think he could read minds? No one can do that. I let my smile drop as I pulled myself to my feet.

"You're puns are a little brainless... maybe you should think of some with more guts to them." I stated as I rubbed my palms against my rear, trying to get rid of the dull throb. He rocked back on his heels, his hand rushing to his chest and gasped in mock hurt.

"Damn kid. Ya sure know how to hurt a monsters feelings. Anyway." He motioned back to his stance before, circling around me as he spoke. "I'm lookin' to spar with someone. Y'know, get some practice in and that jazz." I watched him shrug as my eyes followed his insessent circling.

"Why not get one of your buddies to do it?" My eyes narrowed and my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Well y'see, that's the problem. They refuse....but ya already said ya would if I didn't use magic, so ya can't back down now." He stopped his pacing in front of me and pulled his hands from his jacket, his body became visibly tense.  
"Ready?" He flashed a menacing smile. Before I could process everything, I found myself falling to my arse again.

"Um. OW!" I got up again. I wasn't sure how I would properly spar with him.

  1. He was really quick on his feet, and...
  2. My one arm was much slower with a still recovering shoulder.



I looked around the room, surely there had to be something I could use to protect myself or escape with. I caught movement from the corner of my eye and ducked in time to feel his fist brush and catch on my sweater along my back. 

"A little warning would have been great." I growled as I threw my body into his side, ramming his form away from me. His side was firm, the fabric of his jacket giving very little padding to my swollen shoulder.

"I did. I asked if you were ready. It's more than 'nough warnin'." He chuckled eerily, stepping back to regain his balance. "Most cases don't give you a warnin' out here." He continued to murmur as he rushed toward me again, readying his fist for another punch. I moved quickly, parrying his attack by mere centimetres and grabbed his hand. I marvelled silently to the hole in the palm of his hand.

"You demand I spar with you, you can be nice enough to give some warning." I retorted as I stepped closer to him, putting my body weight into an attack if my own. He caught my fist in his free hand, giving of another eerie chuckle.

_Do it. Fall for it._

I masked my zealousness with false surprise. He leaned in closer to me.

"Lame. Here I though yo-" I cut him off with a head but to his zygote, then another. My skull pulsed with a shooting pain with every bunt. A third bunt caused him to let go of me and stammer backwards slightly. With the opportunity within my reach, I locked my foot behind his and pushed him away quickly. His foot caught and he began his short decent to the floor, but not before clutching a handful of sweater to bring me down with him. My heart lurched as his hand clutched more than just my sweater, his sockets grew comically wide as he let go and let himself fall. I would have laughed if I didn't feel slightly violated.  
"Holy sh-" I prevented him from speaking again with a firm hook into his mandible. He landed with a thud of bone to wood. He sat there looking at me, his eyes still wide and his jaw agape. I shot myself forward, kicking him into a laying position as I went to give him another shot. My body froze as I began to levitate.

"Hey! I said no magic!" I snarled out in audible annoyance. He set me down across from him, sitting up to look at me.

"Welp, round one goes to you. Good job, kid. Not many can throw me off guard enough to take me down, let alone get a land on me." He marvelled as he leaned forward. He wore a slothful grin, seeming relaxed. "Take a few to rest. I won't be goin' easy on ya next round." I nodded and reached over for my bag, wondering why there had to be a next time.

"Does there really have to be a next round?" I asked as I slipped a bottle from my bag.

"I just wanna see if ya can do it again. Didn't think ya'd be able to fight like that." He admitted. "'Specially for a girl." I glared at him, his smirk got darker.

"Why does my gender matter?!" I asked him with a incredulous tone. He snickered quietly, shaking his head.

"Nothin'. One of the best fighters I know is a chick. Only reason I'm surprised is 'cause you look like you wouldn't. No, not wouldn't...more like couldn't hurt a Moldsmal." I cocked my head in confusion.

"Moldsmal?" I uttered quizzically. An odd look of surprise crossed his face.

"Have you ever...actually met one of my kind? 'Sides Tonya and myself?" All I could do was shake my head in response. "Hmm." He fell silent. Awkward silence filled the room for a long while, his eyes never left me. After looking around the room, I finally decided to get up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Ready?" I quoted him. He flashed a smile before nodding and making a bee line for me. I prepared myself for an attack. His body language read 'kick', but what I really got was a throttle to the gut. I faltered backward, my body twitching from the pain. I tried to dodge the boot rushing toward me, but my body didn't respond quick enough. His kick landed into my body and sent me flying into the wall.

"Told ya I wasn't goin' easy on ya." He groaned as I fought to stand up, he shrugged and turned away from me. Unbeknownst to me, something caught his attention. I finally got to my feet and willed them to run toward him. I jumped onto his back, wrapping one arm around his neck and locking my fist into my elbow to push his head forward.

"Who said...I was going to be giving you my all?" I murmured close to him. He reached back and grabbed the hood of my hoodie in an attempt to yank me off. I dug the heels of my shoes into him.

"What the hell, kid? Isn't this playin' dirty?" He asked in a rough whisper as he finally tore me away.

"I'm fighting dirty because I don't want to actually fight....don't you see that?" I whispered before he could get me out of immediate earshot. He looked at me and nodded.

"Okay." I looked at him, utter confusion written in my eyes. He wore an 'eat shit' grin.

"That's it? Really?" I almost yelled in exasperation. He dropped me and shoved his hands in his pocket, looking toward the unboarded window.

"Yep."

"You're an ass!"

"Yep." His smile looked strained.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Nah." I covered my face and groaned to his response.

"You're getting on my nerves, skeleton! Why're you doing this?" I huffed out quietly, finally feeling defeated.

"Wanted to see if you were...that type of human, y'know? The type to hurt someone outta pure annoyance." He spoke calmly. He let this go too easily. He was adamant about all this before.

_What's going on?_

"Well, obviously I'm not....I'm not like....them..." I whispered. I was about to speak again when he covered my mouth. Placing a single finger against his own to signal me to silence. He got closer to me.

"We ain't alone 'ny more." He breathed almost inaudibly into my ear. His tone cause panic to rush down my spine. I shot him a look to match my feeling.  
"Follow me." I nodded and crouched down. We shuffled to the stair well silently, him holding my sweater neck to keep me close. We both decided to peek down the side, spotting three humans who were all armed to the teeth. The one looked to have both dust and blood covering his light brown boots.

_Guess he's okay killing human and monster alike._

"I coulda swore I heard yelling from in here." The guy in front said to his companions.

"This way." The skeleton whispered under his breath. We climbed the stairs quietly, being sure to not make a sound through the stomping down stairs. Reaching the fourth floor, we crept into a room with a broken window. The skeleton motioned me to follow him, walking toward the window.

"So...what's your plan Mr.bones?" I got up beside him, looking out the window to the ally ground forty some odd feet down. I felt woozy from the height. He looked at me and grinned.

"We jump over." He said flatly as he pointed the the roof of the building beside us. Panic washed through me again.

_He expects me to jump? From the FOURTH FLOOR?_

"You're going to get us killed! I can't make that!" I strained to keep my voice a mere whisper. He grabbed me and positioned me onto his back.

"Than close your eyes." I nodded, knowing if we fail that we would both be dead. If not by the fall than it would be from the men. I locked my legs around him and buried my face into the fluff of his hood. "Next door is only a level lower than this one. We'll make it." He climbed onto the window sill. I was terrified that the pavement could very well be our next destination. I tightened my grip when I felt him push off.

_We're going to die._

I felt his body jerk as the sound of his feet landing hit my ears. I heard a man call from behind us.  
"They're going to get us." I cried quietly as I tightened up around him more. I felt movement again, he was running.

"Don't open your eyes yet." He muttered, and made a movement so quick, it made me dizzy.  
"Hey. Still with me, kid?" I heard him ask after a few minutes. I nodded slowly. "Okay." He dropped me onto the hard ground.

"Do you really have to do that? I bruise you know." I whined as I got up.

"Sorry, kiddo....." Was the last thing I heard before darkness again.

 

* * *

 

 

                       I came to in a dimly lit room. Where was I? What happened? I had more questions in my head.

"'Bout time, I was startin' to worry I hit ya too hard." I heard the now annoying voice of the skeleton.

"Twice...in forty eight hours. I must be getting good at pissing people off." I chimed sarcastically.

"Ya wanted to live and be safe, right kid?" He basically sneered.

"I have a name you know..."

"It's (Y/N). Your family used to call you Murphy though. I know." I glared at him in shock.

"How'd you know my real name?"

"Uh...heh...'bout that....well, that's not really important is it?" He replied, rubbing the back of his skull.

"How. Did you know. My. Name?" I snarled.

"Heh. I wouldn't get too loud if I were you. That is unless you want to meet some 'less than friendly' buddies of mine." His voice changed from sheepish to flat and monotone. "If you insist on knowing. I checked your bag for something with your name on it." My jaw dropped.

_He rifled through my bag? He went into my wallet? He invaded my privacy?!_

"What in your tactless skull made you think it was okay to go through my bag?" I quietly huffed, I was fuming by this point. He seemed unfazed. "How would you feel if I rummaged around your shit like a idiotic numb skull?" He just grinned at me, though it appeared forced. Maybe I had hit a nerve.

"Name's Sans. Feel better?" He introduced himself, leaning against his knees to get a little closer.

"No, I don't actually. You rummaged through my bag, and then my wallet...You invaded my privacy..." I trailed off when he stood up and he cleared his throat in a corrective manner.

"Technically I didn't. You see... _prisoners_ aren't allowed to have personal items on them unless given permission." My jaw dropped to the emphasis on 'prisoners'. He continued to speak. "My men also had to inspect your bag for weapons. Be it poisons, rope, pencils. Anything you can use to slice, stab, hang, bind, or ultimately mame, mar and kill yourself or others." Sans decided to sit in front of me, his eyes becoming nothing but black voids. "I can't have a human that I graciously allowed to not only live, but to also be let into our base carry anything that could hurt my group or myself." The lights of his eyes reappeared and he just smirked. "Understand?"

"Graciously? Really? You saved me just to imprison me? How in the fuck is that gracious? Why don't you just kill me...I'd rather be dead than a prisoner of a war that I want nothing to do with." I spat. Sans cringed, his smirk drawing into a visible frown.

"Sorry again, kid." He uttered breathlessly before an unseen force slammed me against the floor face first.

 

>\---<>\---<>\---<>\---<  
Sans  
>\---<>\---<>\---<>\---<

 

                      "How in the fuck is that gracious?" The girl in in front of me spat before falling into a whisper. "Why don't you just kill me." I could tell that wasn't a question. "I'd rather be dead than a prisoner of a war I want nothing to do with." I could hear the hurt in her voice and the sincerity behind her words. A sense of dread ran down my spine, I couldn't hold the smirk I had. I internally scolded myself.

_Shoulda told her the plan before putting it into motion. She probably would have went along with it._

She reminded me of someone I knew. A young lad who my friends and I had grown quite close to. She looked a lot like him too.

"Sorry again, kid." I whispered to her before slamming her into the floor, like a toy a child no longer wanted. I knew I needed to make it look like she was a prisoner to the prying eyes of who ever was watching the security monitors. When a prisoner talks back you gotta get mean...right? "Yeah, letting you live was me being gracious. I can take it back if that's what you so wish!" I hollered, putting my foot on the back of her neck. I pressed down with my foot, forcing back another cringe when I heard her gasp for precious air. She struggled futility against my boot, my non-existent stomach began to churn. Another gasp, a whine, coughing, then a wordless plea as she started to give up. I let her go, turning away to compose myself. I listened to her swallowing back her breaths, like a greedy child devouring a treat before it gets taken away.

"What's..." Gasp. "Wrong with you?" Huff. "You...you." Whimper. "Changed from." Wheeze. "Earlier." Her voice was rough. My body stiffened when I heard her retch, a pained bubbling gasp soon followed. I looked over my shoulder, she was coughing up blood, the taste making her gag. I knew I took it too far, but never realized I took it so far that I would cause her to bleed.

_Shit...Way to go._

I looked away again, unable to watch her and began to leave the room.  
"Why did I think I could trust you?" I heard her whisper. "You're no better than us!" She yelled roughly this time. Another shutter ran throughout my bones, but I didn't stop moving. I glanced up at the camera and froze. She had started glaring up at me, her face visible to the camera. I hurried out of the room, taking a smoke from my pack.

"Brother." I heard Papyrus call out while I walked past the security room.

"Yeah?" I put the cigarette between my teeth.

"I thought you said you were going to 'take care' of that human last night. Why didn't you?" I hand froze in place.

_What do I tell him? 'Cause she looks like the kid? 'Cause I'm a coward and don't want to kill her?_

"She looks like the kid, Paps... and kinda acts like him too...other than she will throw a real punch." I stayed honest, Paps had been lied to and betrayed too many times. He was no longer that innocent soul that he used to be.


	6. Spare Her  ~  Delve Into Her Past? - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *T/Warning: This chapter is very dark. The warning area will be marked with *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* to begin it. It contains a violent scene if you do not wish to read it then I will cliff note it in the Notes portion of the next chapter, just please read up to the warning marker. *
> 
> Exactly as the Title names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope you all are enjoying my story!  
> I should tell you all now. I am trying to update this up to chapter 8 which I have completed and posted on Wattpad (along with chapter covers) Once I get it updated to the eighth chapter, than chapters will be coming to you every 3 or 4 days. I am also thinking of posting a romance story I started least year. Let me know what you think and enjoy this chapter.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

 

              I lie on the floor for a long period of time. Sans had managed to rupture veins in my throat and bury my teeth into my tongue when he choked me.

What got into him? And why did he act like that.....why did I think I could trust him?

I continued to ponder over numerous questions until exhaustion, boredom, and the former lack of oxygen pulled me into a torpid state, falling finally into a coma- like slumber.

 

**》~《》~《》~《》~《》~《》~《》~《**  
**Papyrus**  
**》~《》~《》~《》~《》~《》~《》~《**

 

              I stepped into the surveillance room and gave the monster on duty a break from watching over the prisoner. Nodding to her, I moved to the seat in front of the monitors, turned up the volume and sat back. My dear brother was interrogating it, though it seemed as if he was just half assing it. Even after the indecent, he managed to to keep some laziness. I was told the human was female so I could only assume that was another reason he was half assing the interrogation. He always seemed to be more gentle with the ladies. I sat up as watched as he began to force her to eat the granite floor, I thought too soon apparently. I could hear her choking from his stepping on her throat. She must of hit a nerve if she got him to start growling. After a moment he stopped and turned away, his face leaned down so I couldn't see his face. He looked back momentarily before he started to head for the door, glancing at the camera as he did. The prisoner looked up at him, I recognized her as the human from last night raid. She yelled and he froze, his resolved broke for a moment before he left the room. I needed to ask about this. I ran out of the surveillance room, catching up to him quickly.

"Brother?" I needed to know why he could spare her kind like he did.

"Yeah?" He continued to walk, stuffing one of those ungodly herbal cigarettes into his mouth.

"I thought you were going to 'take care' of that human last night. Why didn't you?" He froze in place to my question. He stayed quiet for a moment, his fingers twitching nervously.

"She looks like the kid, Paps... and kinda acts like him too...other than she will throw a real punch if needed. And she spared Tonya and the runt. I ain't gunna kill a kid who ain't looking to kill us." His voice was monotone, I had learned that his voice went flat like this when he was fighting to control himself.

"But brother, we cannot trust her!" I couldn't hold back my fear and dislike for her kind. He turned sharply to look at me, his lights nothing but barely visible pin pricks. I knew that look, the look Gaster used to give Sans when he was thoroughly unimpressed. I shied away, knowing he was losing resolve with my prying.

"Well try to. Send Alphys in to treat her wounds. I have a few things I need to look up." Before I could reply to him, he left.

 

**》~《》~《》~《》~《》~《》~《》~《**

 

 

               I drifted back into reality slowly, my body refusing to co-operate and wake up. Forcing my eyes open, I seen a silhouette blocking out the only working light in the room.

"Sans?" I asked, trying to sit up. The figure rushed toward me, the clicking and patter of their feet against the floor, causing me to flinch away from the sound. My head spun and ached.

"H-human, please lay s-still. Y-you have n-n-not recovered enough. I-i would not w-want to see y-you.." I turned my head quickly, the vertigo causing me to retch and dry heave. "...Do t-that..." The figure uttered the rest of their sentence. The ache only worsened. The monster sat beside me, pushing back into a leaning position against the wall. Through the poor vision I had, I could still make out its features. The looks were particularly feminine. She had little eyes and big, round nerdy glasses with thick frames. Her skin was scalyn but soft. She looked to be a pale yellow...dino-monster? Her face was blushed a pale rose dusted across her cheeks. She inspected me wearily, her hands trembled as her fingers prodded and probed me.

"Why does it matter if I'm injured or not? I'm just a prisoner." I mumbled, my whole upper half ached.

"It a-appears you only h-h-have minor outer d-damage. Your n-neck, head, sides a-and one shoulder are sw-s-swollen." She lifted my shirt and sweater and probed around my belly. I cringed when she got to my ribs.  
"S-s-sorry. You don't a-appear to have any b-broken ribs. At w-worst, you have b-bruised ribs. Y-you will be o-okay. You know...e-even if you do b-believe you are a p-prisoner, we still c-care about your w-well-being." She stood up and left the room, only to return a few moments later with food. "E-eat this, i-it will h-help." She turned and left again.

Why? Why did they spare me? Why did I become a prisoner? Why did I think I could trust anyone besides myself? And most of all, how did I get put into this situation?

"'Cause I don't see ya as a threat. I wanted to ask ya a few questions 'bout why you helped the two monsters and kinda needed to keep ya alive to do that. Nine times outta ten, you can barely trust your own actions and beliefs out here 'nymore. I don't know how you got in this situation, but ya did." I jumped to the familiar voice of Sans.

"When did you get here, jerk? And how are you answering my thoughts?"

"Who'd ya think brought ya the food you have there? You may think I'ma jerk, but woulda jerk feed their guest?"

"You didn't answer my question...and guest? I call bullshit!" I growled. He chuckled and stepped in closer.

"Welp, you were thinkin' out loud and I thought it'd be rude not to answer. Also you really are my guest." He pointed to the camera in the corner of the room. "Alphys is in there right now and I've already informed her of what I did and what you are....I'm sorry I was so rough on ya... I shoulda told you my plan from the get go. I had to play it off as you were a prisoner...prying eyes and unwanted attention of people who get placed at surveillance tend to also get gossipy.... if you still wanna think I'ma jerk,so be it. But I'm not that much of one." He took a deep breath after it rather long winded explanation.

"Hmm...I still call bullshit." I retorted quietly as he became one with the shadows of my room, only the white pin pricks showed me his location.

"Can I ask? Why'd ya save Tonya and Her kid?" His voice washed out the silent buzzing of the crap light.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"That's why I'm askin'." The pin prices moved a little closer.

"Why hurt monsters? They had done nothing to wrong to me...not until you that is." My tone was a little to bitch at the end. After some silence, the skeleton spoke again.

"Eat that food, then please get some rest." He asked politely. My annoyance conveyed into the sarcasm.

"Yes, master." I grumbled. I seen a pale yellow shade of light where the pin pricks used to be.

"I'll be back in the mornin'. G'night." He said in a rushed tone, leaving my room quickly. I head the lock click quietly. I shrugged off yet another mood change and began to nibble on the food handed to me. It was actually really delicious. I stopped eating when I heard my door unlock and open up slightly, two bottles of water and an energy bar slid into my room and a small whisper came with it. "You need to keep your thoughts in your head if you don't want them answered..." The door shut again. After I finished eating, I pulled off my sweater and crumpled it up into a make shift pillow. Even with all the sleep I have gotten, I was still exhausted. I dozed off quickly.

 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**"Murphy, hide! I beg you...take Trinity and hide." My sister begged me between sobs. I heard my front door getting slammed against, while my parents tried to keep it shut. I took shelter in the closet. It's slatted doors gave little protection, but it was the only place to hide. I reached for Trinity as the sound of wood splitting echoed loudly through out our home. My parents ran into the room and closed the door. I heard men shout from behind it, a deep voice ordering to search the house. With baby Trinity in hand, my sister closed the door and went to help my parents. I covered the baby and myself with linens to better hide us, burying us into the back of the closet. I watched in quite panic as four men broke through the door, my father getting a large knife in the flesh between his shoulder and neck. His body dropped as my sister and mother scurried backwards. The men laughed and stepped into the room more.** _

_**"Well don't we got ourselves two pretty little things, am I right boys?" One man said as he grabbed my mother by the face, pinching her cheeks enough to make her lips pucker like a fish.** _

_**"We sure do. I can only just imagine all the things we could do to 'em." Another said and he grasped my sisters throat. All the men laughed an evil cackle. My mother started fighting to get free, wiggling and squirming out of the one man's hand. He grabbed her again with both hands, turning his hands quickly as a sickening pop was heard. My mothers body slumped to the ground as soon as he let go, she no longer struggled to move around. I heard my sister pleas quietly as the men circled around her. I had to look away from the horrific scene unfolding in the room, shutting my eyes tightly. I was forced to listen to sounds I could only explain as grotesque. They stopped about as quickly as the started. After a few moment I decided to dare a look, it was nothing short of horror. My parents bodies were splayed lazily on the floor and my sister broken and battered body lied in from of the closet, her tear filled eyes directed toward me. She wept silently as I held my breath, knowing that if I were to exhale I would surely scream. She reached toward us and mouthed an I love you as the mens boots met her body. My heart felt like it was in a ever closing vice and my lungs burned. A blood curdling scream rang out a man pulled out a gun. He shot my sister in the head, the ring of the gun almost drowning out the scream. I buried myself further into the closet as the door swung open, one man grabbing me by the hair and tugging me into the room. They took Trinity away from me and proceeded to strike me numerous time with the handle of the gun. I dangled lifeless before they threw me to the floor. I was paralysed by fear and the traumatic events that had just unfolded in what used to be my sanctuary. I locked eyes with my sisters now fading blue ones, I knew I was dead, but I could not fight. The man put the gun to my head and cocked it.** _

_**"M-murphy..." I heard someone mumble my name. I could have sworn I had seen my sisters mouth move when I heard it, but I knew that wasn't possible....she was dead.** _

_**"MURPHY!" I watched her yell, horror running through my body at the sight. The gun went off as something big and white slammed into the man trying to shoot me. Slowly everything faded to black.** _

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***


	7. New Kid On The Block  ~  All Eyes On Her - Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff note for last chapter.  
> Dream of the past. watches family die, almost dies.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Now onto the next chapter!

         I shot up screaming and flailing my arms about, instinctually trying to fight off the men of my nightmare. I stopped when my fist made contact with something hard before my arms were subdued by a set of skeletal hands.

"Murph! Woah! Woah, calm down!" I was pulled into reality by Sans. He let go of my wrists cautiously, one of his hands falling over the side of his face. "You okay?" He asked, concern bathing his voice. Before either of us could process what was happening, I had flung my arms around his neck tightly. His body stiffened as I buried my face into the fluff of his hood, my body trembled and heaved lightly as I cried. That nightmare had almost permanently impregnated itself into my sleep for years now, springing up like it wants me to remember everything.

_Not like I could ever forget. Why must I be reminded in such detail every time?_

"Murphy....what happened? Was it just a bad dream?" He had lowered his volume to a soothing whisper. I did all I could manage to answer him, shaking my head slowly into his neck.

"N-n-no..." I sobbed out quietly. The dream always had me wake up the same way; always scared and crying. "I-it wa-w-was mo-" Hiccup. "More li-like a-a mmm-memory." My body calmed slowly as he cooed and shushed me.

"Wanna tell me 'bout it?" He asked, his voice smooth as silk. As I calmed, I felt that he had wrapped his arms around me. His fingers raked and patted lightly over my back. He had also rocked softly, like he had done this many times before. I shook my head slowly. In a way, I wanted to be left alone. I had to talk about it sooner or later though. Sans tried to step away, but I had hooked my finger into the flap of his sleeve collar.

"Sans....I do want to talk about it.....just...bare with me.....okay?" I admitted, my eyes never leaving the floor.

"Okay." He sat down beside me and listened silently as I began my explanation of what the dream was and why it haunted me.

 

**> \---<>\---<>\---<>\---<**  
**Sans**  
**> \---<>\---<>\---<>\---<**

 

          I may have not known her personally, but my heart dropped as she told me what happened to her and how the memory plagued her sleep quite often. Today wasn't the day to tell her. I knew many people went through the kind of hell she has, but to meet someone who has personally went through it. It was an excruciatingly sobering reality check to put it simply. Human kind really was fucked. I couldn't help but cringe while she told her story.

 

**> \---<>\---<>\---<>\---<**

 

          "So you were 16 when this happened?" I simply nodded to his question. "Do you....y'know.....still have the visible scar?" I nodded again and pulled the neck of my shirt away, revealing the pale tissue of the scar. Sans ran the distal phalanx of his index and second finger over it carefully, disgusted amazement over his face.

"I can't feel that... I can see you touching it... but...but I can't feel it." I admitted quietly, his sockets widened slightly as the lights of his eyes flicked from my scar to my face.

"And you said y-you woke up in some random place....w-with the bullet removed and it all bandaged up?" I nodded. "Fuck....were they human or....?" Sans finally began with the 20 questions shtick, thankfully making sure to word them wisely.

"Im not sure...but I doubt humans can be like 8 feet tall...."

"Yeah. I doubt it. Not naturally at least....wait. you said you had never met a monster though..." He looked at me.

"I didn't meet them....I ran the moment I seen the...uhh-" I looked over to Sans, trying to place my wording. "Person's silhouette..." I replied sheepishly.

"Huh." Sans retracted his hand and stood up. "Look, I have some more shit I need to do, but I'll leave the door unlocked...feel free to look around, j-just don't get lost, 'kay? I have already informed everyone of your immunity... they all know that you're not a prisoner." He looked away from me now. "Talk to Alphys for new clothes and sleeping materials." He walked out of the room.

"Thank you..." I muttered. Sans quickly waved his index and second finger over his shoulder as he left.

"Yeah, yeah. Forgeddaboudit, kid. Don't even worry." His voice faded with his footsteps. I leaned my head against the wall. I felt a little better after finally telling someone, like a weight had been taken off my chest. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly,trying to calm my nerves. A dull ache still resided in my heart strings, but both thinking about and getting asked about my family always seemed to do that...even after 8 years had passed.

"Human? Are you okay?" A small voice pulled me from my reflections. I looked over to my door, the young child from the suburban streets stood at my door sheepishly. I gave the child a small nod and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you."

"Are you sure? Your face is wet...you wouldn't cry if you were okay....why were you crying?" The child's voice was soft, nervous even. I ran the back of my hand over my face, wiping away my escaped tears while moving the subject away from my tears.

"I never got your name, little one. May I have it?" I asked in a polite, but rough hush. He smiled and took a step into my room.

"I'm Hanson, Hanson Felinus. You're Murphy...You gave me and mama the food... I-I wanted to thank you for that Ms. Murphy..." He mumbled his thanks. I motioned for him to come sit with me, patting the floor bedside me. He took my request and walked into the room, taking a seat about two feet from me.

"Please. Call me Murphy, or what ever you a comfortable with." I smiled and his eyes brightened. "Also, don't worry about it Hanson. I would do it again given the chance." Hanson's eyes all but disappeared when he smiled. He was absolutely adorable. He had the coloring of a tortoise shell feline, a brown and orange spot circling his right eye. His smile didn't last long

"Why? Why did you do that?" He looked down and fiddled with the tuft of fur on the tip if his tail. "I mean...no other human has ever helped us. Usually they chase me mama and papa away." I chewed on his question for a moment, thinking of how I could word my explanation.

"Well Hanson... My mama taught me to always share and to treat others the way I wished to be treated. If someone were to find me without food, I would like them to offer me food... if they could spare some that is. Besides, you and your mother didn't try to hurt me. I don't want to be like other humans. They hurt people because they don't understand them...I believe that violence is not the answer. To trump violence and anger with more of that very same venom is only going to escalate it more. Too many people have been lost to because my kind fear what they are too ignorant to understand." I looked over to Hanson when I finally finished my spiel, his eyes were wide and his face was visibly contorted with awe. I couldn't help but giggle, making Hanson's adorable little smile come back to his face. We both looked to my door when we heard a quiet guffaw from my door.

"Looks like my son has made a new friend." The male at my door said, his arms crossed and a smirk. He had the coloring of a Tabby, white, soft oranges and pale browns. His fur looked soft and reminded me of the kitten I had when I was little. He smiled as he stepped in more, I was happy when to see his smile actually met his eyes.

"Looks like." I uttered as I stumbled onto my feet, Hanson and his father both flinched away. I dont blame them, they were nervous around humans.

"Where are my manners? My name is Tyorg. I am Hanson's father and I would like to thank you formally for helping my mate and son." He bowed slightly. "Please allow me to show you around the base. I do not fully know it all myself as I have been here just a little longer than you, but I do know the basics and most important areas." I nodded to his offer. "Very well. Shall we leave?"

"Could you also show me to Ms. Alphys, sir? Sans told me to go to her for clothes."

"Of course! Please call my Tyorg. Come, I have much to show you." He chimed as he turned to leave. Hanson had stood a bolted out into the hallways as I followed along. This was going to be... interesting.

 

 

        Tyorg and Hanson led me all around the most important areas of the building. Washrooms, 'showers', cafeteria. I noted to myself that this was an old high school. They had made sure to end their little tour in front of a door plated 'Nurses Office'. I figured maybe she was a healer, but I'd find out soon enough as I knocked on the frosted glass pane. I heard shuffling about before the door opened slightly, revealing the face of the same yellow dino-creature. She looked me over nervously before opening the door fully and pulling me inside.

"H-human! How can I-I help you?" Her stutter held an excitement that made me smile internally.

"Sans suggested I come to you about about clothing....but...I can come back if you're b-" I trailed off as she grabbed my hand and led to another door on the far side of the room. I peered around the room as she tugged me across it. It had sleeping bags thrown half heartedly along one wall and folded cots alone the other. She let go of my hand long enough to open the door then continued to dream me into a small room.

"We d-don't have much for f-feminine attire, but I-I will find you s-something that will f-fit you." She exclaimed, her excitement was contagious. I giggled quietly as she rummaged through a rather large duffle bag of shirts. She stopped to eye my torso before she continued to rummage again. She threw me a cute magenta shirt and then narrowly eyed my dirty tattered jeans and tskd me before turning to a duffle bag of pants.

"Everything seems pretty bare for a base." I marvelled sheepishly.

"W-well this is j-just a temporary p-pl-place for us. We have a h-h-headquarters about t-two days j-journey w-with all this stuff. W-we were only m-meant to stay h-here for a week.. T-that was a m-month ago." She said quietly, taking a slow deliberate breath before continuing. "I m-miss everyone at h-headquarters. Ah, h-here." She handed me a pair of blue cargo pants and also handed me a towel.

"I'm sorry..." I trailed off, unable to finish what I wanted to say.

_I'm sorry you have been stuck here so long. I'm sorry your kind has been shown such unkindness by my own. I'm sorry my kind has dusted so many of your kind....most of all....im sorry the world has been so cruel to your existence. I wish you were welcomed with open arms._

Alphys pulled me from my internal screams and pleads of forgiveness.

"Human? A-are you a-alright?" I zoned in to see concern wash her face as well as discomfort. I had been looking at her the entire time. I tried to nod my head but my body decided to shake instead. She placed a small delicate hand on my arm. My thoughts and emotions threatened to pull me back into my own tear filled world. All the beasts I have met seem so kind and caring, how could they receive so much hate? They don't deserve it.

"No, I am okay...I was just in thought." Technically I did not lie about being deep in thought. I smiled meekly, but I don't think she believed me. She eyed me oddly, but said nothing. "Thank you, for everything." I whisper out sneakily and turned to leave. I heard her mutter a quiet 'see you later' as I left the room. I needed to shower badly.

I walked down the hallway, it was dim and monsters eyed suspiciously. I felt like the 'new kid' again and hated it. I had spend the first few last years of primary school moving from place to place. I had gotten this look too many times. It was in welcomed and uncomfortable. I hurried into the 'showers' quickly to get eyes off me.

The shower was cold, but I was clean. I had already dried off and dressed, the shocking cold had cleared my mind from everything long enough for me to get clean. I had began to leave for my room when my brain decided it wanted to run amuck again with the staring. I was getting mixed feelings from the beasts who littered the hall. Some seemed happy to see a human walk peacefully by them, while others didn't hide their chagrin to my presence. I don't blame them one bit either, so many beasts have died to the hands of humans. Having one amongst them would be highly discouraging. The rest seemed conflicted and confused. Some had obviously never seen a human and the ones who had looked torn between curious and scared. My thoughts fell to Sans and the others I had met. The others had been so kind to me unlike Sans, who seemed to fluctuate. Treating me like scum one moment then changing to being civil, dare I say nice even. Mental and emotional whiplash if you ask me, he left me puzzled to say the least. Before I knew it, I had made it back into the room I had been hidden away in. If they were to remove the camera maybe I could call it my room. As I stepped in a sleeping bag and my bag were thrown at me, knocking my dirty clothes out of my hand.

"HUMAN! I am to lead you to your new sleeping quarters. Gather all your things and follow me." I jumped to the shrill growl of the voice and the sheer height of the creature standing before me. He looked to be an incredible 8 feet tall. He was skeletal like Sans. His face appeared to be quite elongated, but could also be because he stood in an 'I'm better than you' posture.

_I hope he's not like how his posture implies, that would suck._

"Well? Let's go. I am not to waste any time in pacing you then showing you around the quarters. Sans has chosen to place you in the shared hall of him, Alphys, Doggo and myself."

_Great. Even better._

I rolled my eyes internally, placing a masked smile on my face.

"Okay! Let's go! I cant wait to get to know so many cool people!" I said with faux excited politeness. I stuffed my things into my bag and followed the creature.

 


	8. My New 'Home'  ~  Living Amongst Monsters? - Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!! Enjoy! ^.^

                 I followed the being up a set of stairs and down several hallways, exploring rooms as I went. He seemed displeased with my so called 'childish behaviour' as we approached the sleeping quarters. Many of the room looked the same, but also astonishingly different. Some were large and barren, where others were filled with old desks and chairs. We finally reached the hall I was staying in. The creature opened a door and motioned me to enter. The room was like the others, aside from two little cots and a duffel bag to the right side.

"This is your side." He pointed to the left hand side of the room. "You have been bundled with Alphys. You two have obviously met, correct?" I nodded and walked over to the cot. "Doggo and myself are just opposite the hall from you and Sans is right the room right next to you. You and him share the wall there so do be quiet at night. Last thing we need is for Sans to be more of a sleepless mess than he already is."

"I understand. Thank you...?" I trailed off with an obvious expression of confusion.

"My name is Papyrus." He gestured to himself. I nodded.

"Thank you, Papyrus. My name is Murphy." I copied his gesture, but it was short lived. He had turned his back and began to leave.

"I trust you can care for yourself from here on out?" And vanished into the hallway. I shrugged and busied myself with my sleeping area.

I stepped into the hallway after felt like hours, time went be slowly here. I was finally ready to fully explore and pass the time. I ran down a set of stairs and peeked into every open doors on the floor. The rooms ranged from large and windowless to damp little janitorial closets. The room I stepped into what looked like an old garage, the floor was simple concrete with band saws and other wood working machines. Memories of watching my father work came flooding back. I ran my fingers over the lip of a table saw, remembering the smell of cedar, pine and cherry wood after being freshly cut. The corners of my mouth threatened to peak and tears pricked at my eyes.

 

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{  
Flashback  
}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

 

**"Murphy! Come see what daddy made you!" Her father called out. Murphy ran in, a sweet smile plastered on her face at the sight of her very own rocking horse. The room smelled of fresh cut cedar and stain. She ran over to her father, eyes cast upon the wooden horse.**

**"Wow, daddy! What's his name? Is he really for me?" She asked excitedly, her big eyes glimmering brightly up to her fathers face.**

**"Sure is, baby girl. He's all yours and I was hoping you could name him, because papa can't think of a good name for him. I was thinking Stanley, but you already have a bunny named that." Her father picked up his zealous bundle of joy, hugging her to his chest lovingly.**

**"You're silly daddy! I can think of a better name than that!" She giggled out, her father smiled as her chime sang into his ears.**

**"Can you now? Well let's hear one cupcake." He chuckled as he watched his Murphy think of a fitting name. Her eyes lit us as she looked over to her dad.**

**"I know! Sebastian!" She cooed**

**"Why didn't I think of that name? You're such a smart girl!" He laughed as he put his daughter down, his smile growing more as she ran right over to the cedar stallion.**

**"It's okay. Sometimes even the smartest daddies have problems picking names. Next time will be better!" She glanced back over, her smile sincere.**

**"Peter! He's coming!" She heard her mother call out. Her fathers face contorted in sadness as he scooped her up.**

**"Coming, dear!" He called. "Now, baby girl I need you to be good for your sister okay? Nana will be by later to get you ready for bed. Mommy and daddy have to go meet your little brother."**

 

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{  
Flashback End  
}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

 

              Memories flooded back, whether I liked it or not. With these memories, the threatening tears escaped. I remembered the good times I had when I was little, but the constant reminder of the incident plagued those bright memories with a black haze. My heart began to ache again and I had no way of keeping my mind off them. Taking a deep breath, I tried to compose myself as best I could before high-tailing it out of there.

I lost myself down several hallways full of closed doors before finding one that was open. I stepped into it, the room was dark. Most of the light came from the hall way, a few rogue rays fought through the heavily boarded window. My eyes adjusted to a large room with steel tables running along three of the walls, It was an old science class. I thrummed my fingertips along the table tops softly as I imagined all the projects and experiments conducted before the city was evacuated. I also remember wanting to be a scientist and how I got all 'A's in school. Movement from the shadows along with a southern drawl had other plans though.

"Hey, Sugarlips. You know a gal could get in alotta trouble, waltzing around my turf, even more so for a human one." I found his voice to be slick like kerosene. I turned fully to face the eliminating sound waves, he approached me with a untrustworthy grin.

"A person can't look around her new home?" I retorted arrogantly. My gut feeling told me to run, but my heart told me to stand my ground. His approach never faltered and his now stood in the light pouring from the hallway. I could finally make out his features. He was my height, but his ears gave him an extra 6 inch height boost. He was also slim but built, his eyes were dual toned, blue on the outermost half of his irises and green around his pupils. I found it odd to see someone with two colours presenting themselves in both eyes, it was odd like my one emerald green eye and one muddled hazel. His ears were bat like, pointed and torn. He continued to get closer to me and I stepped backward.

"What's wrong pet?" His emphasis on pet seemed to insinuate something dominatingly sexual and sinister. I had stepped back so much I found myself against a wall. The mans grin went from sly and sinister to completely maniacal and menacing as he reached me, pinning me to the wall with his hands against my shoulders. His hands ran down my arms and reached my wrists as he buried his nose into my collarbone.

"Get off me, freak. Let me go."

"N-awh, you wouldn't run from a 'lil comp'ney now, would 'cha?" He chuckled out in a predatory growl. It sent a sense of dread running through my body. The fear, paralyzing my vocal chords and body. I heard him take a deep inhale and I let out a quiet choking sound.

"Sye, I have been lookin' for ya everywhere. Back to work!" I heard Sans call from the door. "Work now..." He trailed off as he seen me. I sighed out the breath I had been holding. Sye on the other hand, rolled his eyes and huffed in mild annoyance. His smiling faltering for only but a moment before returning. I watched Sans step into view, his sockets as black and empty as before. Sye didn't pay attention as he lazily turned his head slightly toward Sans, but not enough to see the skeleton himself.

"What'cha talkin' about boss? I am working." He brought his undivided attention back to me and leaned in.  
"Workin' the new pet." He whispered measly into my ear. I watched Sans' body quiver slightly and his eye glowed a very dull yellow-gold. My silent plea was answered as the dull glow got brighter.

"J O R D Y N . . . T O U C H H E R A N D F A C E T H E A F T E R M A T H. . ." Sans voice was a deathly quiet growl rumbling from deep within his non existent throat. Jordyn's face paled as the same coloured aura appeared around him. Before Him or I could process what was happening, Jordyn flew backward into the corner of a steel table. "C l o s e y o u r e y e s o n m y c o m m a n d." The same wicked growl left sans mouth in a nearly inaudible hush as he grabbed me and yanked me into his jacket. I closed my eyes right then.

"Why protect her like that, boss? I just wanted to have a little f-"

"I ' l l d e a l w i t h y o u l a t e r. N o w." I nodded to and felt a sudden shift. Everything around me felt as if it vanished around me, I couldn't breathe and felt extremely disoriented. Something was under my feet as quickly as it started.  
"You can open your eyes now." I heard him mumble. I tore myself away from him and stumbled, only to have him catch me immediately. " _ **Fallin'**_ for me already, doll?" He chuckled out. I grunted angrily at his joke as he let me go. "Sorry M, you walked into that one."

"Technically, I _**t**_ _ **ripped**_ into that, but who's keeping tally?" That one was horrible, but at least is came from my own mouth. "Besides, you didn't have to follow through with it." I stumbled toward him, finally taking a look at my surroundings. We were on the roof and the sight before me was haunting and breathtaking at the same time. The towered buildings of the city's central location looked beautiful in the shadows of the high peaking Mt. Ebott. The pristine and the ruin both stunning in their own way and the treetops just landing slightly above the smaller buildings, completely encircling the mountain.

"Nice, huh? I come up here when I need to wind down." I heard Sans say from his new position beside me. My mind finally started to process everything that just happened. I tore my eyes off the view before me to look at him.

"Sans? How'd we..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish that question. Thankfully he clued in quickly. He turned a little to look at me, his head cocked slightly askew to look down at me and a lazy crooked half smile across his maw.

"Magic, Toots." He answered my unfinished question with a wink. I blushed a deep crimson and looked away quickly. Howling laughter was all I heard from him.  
"Kid.....too easy.....buggin'." Was all I could make out from his fit. I pushed him away jokingly.

"You're horrible, you know that?" I looked over to him, he was just nodding while trying to calm the laughter.

The sun began to set, Mt. Ebott began to look even more beautiful. Sans and I had sat up there for I assumed to be hours, talking about random things. "Welp. Dunno 'bout you but I need to go and take care of a few things...Sye bein' one ov'em. You ready to go back in?" Sans asked as he got up.

"Can you leave the door open for me? I will be back in soon. Just want to see the mountain at night." Sans nodded to my request and turned to leave.

"Don't take too long. Dinner is soon and Alphys will be excited to meet her new room-mate." I nodded as he left, saying nothing more. This sight was too beautiful to disturb with words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them description skills!  
> yeah, I know they suck. :P


	9. Back to HQ  ~  Emergency Retreat? - Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/Warning: Violence & Death!!!  
> If you want to read the 'edited' version than go here:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/247181836-traitor-back-to-hq~-emergency-retreat-chapter-8
> 
> That doesn't have detail of the violence. This chapter does.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter, Enjoy! ^.^  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

         Two weeks had passed by without a hitch, everyone had warmed up to me....well almost. Papyrus still spoke to me as little as possible. Sye had even apologised for his actions, but I think it was more his fear of Sans that caused it. Alphys and I had become closer. I found out she adores anime, which makes her an even cooler bunk mate. They had even given me work, cleaning detail and when they would find new places to 'raid' I would be put in a type of group where I could use really cool night glasses. Our last raid didn't go as planned. We were met with a small group of men who had taken shelter in said building for the night. The men looked familiar from the day I first got here. We were told to take all that we could. Guns, ammo, food and drink had been confiscated to the best of the groups abilities. The men had woken up just as we were preparing to leave, causing us all to high-tail it out. We lost two while leaving and four others were too injured to make it back on their own two feet. Sye and myself had to help a young fox like creature back, along with a bird like beast. The Snow fox told me her name was Norah and the Wolf like monster was her friend Neo. She stayed quite most of the journey back to base while Neo whined Sye's ear off. When we got them to Alphys, Sye had all but bitched my ear off while reporting back to Sans. That was five days ago...

"So, Princess. Tell me a little about yourself." Sye drawled. He had a habit of calling all the girls here by pet names, flirting futility and getting a occasional slap in the face or the more commen than not scoff and told to fuck off.

"I told you not to call me that...What do you want to know?" I drawled back. He pursed his lips slightly, a odd looking face plastered over his features.

"Well. For one. What's your real name?" He looked at me, his usual mischievous grin drawn across his face. I shook my head slowly.

"A secret. I don't really see a point in bringing up my real name. Especially to you." I spoke honestly. " I doubt I'll be around long enough for anyone to care." I watched his face contort in mild shock before it changed to that of concern. "Besides...I dont want to know what you'd do with my name." I joked quickly, pushing him away. We both jumped the the loud sound of banging.

"What was that?" I heard Sye mutter, he could be mistaken for a statue now if it wasn't for his rapidly moving eyes and twitching ears.

"I was just about to ask you the same. Cou-" I was cut off by another crack then a bang. Everything fell suffocatingly stagnant before we heard screams and heavy footfalls. Sye looked out into the hall way after signalling the small lunch group to stay put. I watched his eyes widen and his skin grow pale. His hands fluttering and twitching at his sides with a worrying fervor. He glanced back into the room, eyeing everyone but me. They understood much more than I did. I felt the pressure and the low buzz of magic filling the room as I watched Sye's eyes flicker back to me with apology before he ran out into the hallway. All the monsters ran out as quickly as he did. I peeked out the doors to find a large group of men running up the hall.

_How did they find us?_

A hand wrapped around my mouth and pulled me down the hall.  
"Well, well. Isn't this precious." My eyes shot open. I recognized the voice from my nightmares. A shiver ran down my spine.

_He's part of this group...No no no. Oh god!_

I finally seen the full commotion now, a rather large group of humans had broke their way into the base, looked to be about twenty in all. Many of the monsters that lived here were getting into the midst of the action. I seen Sans appear out of nowhere, grabbing younger beasts and disappearing again. I struggled against the grasp of the true monster behind me, trying to pull and pry myself away from him. He chuckled quietly and wrapped one arm around my neck tightly and continued to drag me down the hall. I dug my nails into his arm in an attempt to break free with no avail. Sans reappeared and called out to Sye.

"Where is she?" He asked quickly. Sye glanced back him for a moment before his eyes met mine, I struggled harder against the man. Sye said something and ran past Sans just as he looked back.

"Murphy!" Sye ran toward me. A loud crack filled the halls and I watched Sye fall to his knees, a hole pierced through his skull. Sans had already disappeared again. My body froze as I watched Sye fall face first, his body as rigid as stone. I watched him disintegrate down to dust, a small down-turned white heart floating up as the remainder of his body finished turning to dust. All movement stopped behind him as a loud crashing sound reverberated off the walls, like glass breaking from a brick being thrown at it. I fought against the man dragging me again, only to find his body was stiff.

"L E T H E R G O." I heard a low growl behind us. It sounded like Sans, but it was deeper and more static filled than the last time I had heard it. If I had been the one on the wrong end of that growl, I would have probably shit and begged for my life. The mans arms quivered and I fell to my knees, scurrying over to the dust on the floor I looked behind me. It was Sans who said it, but he looked....off. The aura he gave was much darker. I heard another shot fire off behind me, it didn't even effect Sans' circling of the man. I looked back to see that Norah had gotten grazed by a bullet, it had nicked her bandaging. She charged over to the human that pulled the trigger and sunk her sharp fox like claws into the mans face, ripping his flesh from the muscle. His screams rang out and his hands rushed to cover what she did. When I looked closer I found her eyes were red and puffy.

"Where's Neo!?" She stopped to look at me before glancing at another pile of dust behind her. My heart sank more. I watched as she tore the human in front of her apart. It reminded me of a Lion Documentary I had watched when I was younger. I couldn't look away from the horror as she clawed and ripped at his jugular, his blood covering her like a deep crimson paint. I had assumed her and Neo were close enough to be a couple, her actions against his killer just led me to believe I was right. Her attacks were feral and vicious, unadulterated rage. My stomach churned when her claws ripped into his stomach, she jerked her hand around the cavity as his screams reduced to gurgled and bubbly groans. She ripped her hands away with the heart of the male in her clutches, I finally pulled my face from her to find Papyrus fighting off an attacker and dominating the fight. His attacker had a bone protruding from his gut while Sans' brother threw another three toward his face. The ground in front of that humans feet cracked and broke apart as several bones flew toward him with a audible swoosh. The bones caught him and tore into his keeled over bloody figure. His bones broke with sickening cracks and pops and his skin ripped and peeled. I watched as blood ran down the bones and pooled on the broken floor. Papyrus shivered and turned away, the attacking bones vanished and the humans body slumped to the ground. The bone brother looked so torn and sad.

_He didn't want to do that...Poor guy...I know he is just protecting his kind.... but he looks so....distraught._

I looked away from him and heard a growl from behind me. Sans was still circling around the him. I heard the man laugh after the growl, I zoned out from the two men behind me as my eyes scanned across the blood and dust that was the war zone in front of me. This was exactly what I was trying to get away from. This horror that was burned into my vision. Monsters disintegrating into dust, their little down turned hearts shattering with the sound of glass. Men and women screaming and crying. Blood pooled around about fifteen human men, Different coloured glowing orbs of light hovering slightly above the corpses. Greens, Yellows, Cyans and Purple all fading slowly into a grimy grey. Beautiful to look at but horrible to think of what they could really mean. There was still about six humans left compared to Norah, Tonya, Tyorg, Papyrus and Sans. Norah was fighting when a female human came up behind her. I jumped to my feet and ran toward Norah, diving on the female before she could lay hand on Norah.

_I need to protect my friends. I will NOT kill, but I need to protect them... I owe it to them._

"I have your back, Norah." I got up, standing behind Norah said quietly as the female I had knocked over slowly got up. Norah grunted a quick thank you before she launched herself at her attacker.

"You're..... You're human.... Why are you siding with these....scum?" The female asked me. She charged toward me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she lifted me backward. " You're no better than my monster fucking family!" She hissed as she dropped me behind her when I kicked her.

"What have they done to make you hate them? Did they hurt you in some way?" I asked as I skittered back to my feet in time to perry her swing with my own. "Did - Did they hurt your family?" I continued my questioning as I was forced to step back against the wall. She charged toward me again, growling and she did.

"They exist! That's all I need to hate them. They are called monsters for a reason!" She wraps her hand around my throat. "Who do you think made those children go missing? Them!" I get a punch to the abdomen. "My kid sister was one of those kids! I have every reason to hate them! My family were blind to that!" I seen Norah stiffen to that comment.

"How long ago?" I hear her ask. She turned to face the female and myself when she knocked out her attacker.

"Three years before you broke free! I know you took her and killed her!" The girl dropped me and turned to face Norah.

"Did she wear a red ribbon in her hair?" The unnamed female stopped for a moment.

"Were you the one to kill her?" She raged. Norah simply shook her head.

"No...But I did find her. She fell into our caverns from a hole in our ruins. She didn't make it I would know because I tried to save her!" Norah yelled. The female stopped, I took that moment to hit her in the back of the head. The woman fell to the ground fluidly, like she was made of gelatin. I looked at Norah before we heard another Shatter of glass. Both of our heads turned to find that Tyorg was on his knees in a pile of ashes, him grasping at the ashes desperately.

"...Tonya...." I muttered. It now felt like the closet situation all over again. My heart ached and my eyes burned. I walked over to the Tabby monster and knelt beside his trembling form. "I'm so sorry..." I placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have it swat off as he raked his claws over my hand. He was in blind rage and heartbreak mode, but I think it was my cry of pain that pulled him from it.

"M-Ms. Murphy...I-I'm sorry..." He muttered than scrambled away from me slowly. I tucked my hand under my arm and hissed quietly from the burning feeling of his claws, shaking my head and mumbling out a soft word of acceptance. I looked around quickly to see there was only one concious human left here. Norah told me she would keep him back while Papyrus took care of him. I nodded and turned to Sans.

"...Else do you think we found you? I have been tracking that dirty little traitor since I did away with her family." I heard the last portion of Mr. ...let's call him 'Executioner' s spiel to Sans. Mr. Executioner laughed maniacally as Sans snarled. The aura around him was darker now. A pungent blackish purple surrounded his hand, his fingertips twitched violently as I walked up.

"I'd prefer to be a monster fucking traitor than have to deal with your kind any more than I need to." I said with a mask of confidence. He turned to look at me. " It's better to be sided with the ones who actually have hearts and look out for one of the very kind that try to kill them, than to side with YOUR kind." My confidence faltered as Executioner began to laugh even harder.

"My kind? You are MY kind! You're human like me!" He said between fits of laughter. "Only difference between you and I girlie is the fact that I know who the true beasts are! You obviously do not!"

"You! You are the true monster here! You are the reason I side with these people!" He laughed harder as I stood up to him. My rage built, both from seeing the very man who killed my blood family all those years ago and from him trying to kill the ones who have protected me thus far; the ones who have accepted me when they could have killed me. Mr. Executioner calmed his laughter and pointed hug gun at me.

"I won't miss this time." He said as he cocked the gun. I seen Sans tense and Tyorg walk up from the right corner of my eye, while Papyrus and Norah come up from my left side. Papyrus looked toward me and seemed stunned. I felt Norah grab my arm and pull me back as Sans' sizzling and cracking aura changed back to a golden yellow and the man flew against the wall, then the other before just hovering in mid air. Sharpened bones appeared around Executioner and pointed at him and chunks of the walls and floor began to hover around him as well. Tyorg could manipulate the physical environment, so long as it had natural earth compounds in it. The Brothers controlled bones along with manipulating gravity around a human, but Sans seemed to be able to do more than his brother.

"You won't even get the chance to pull the trigger." I heard Sans snarl out. Executioner's eye widened as I pulled myself from Norah's grasp. I took a few steps forward, standing with the three teaming up to protect me and the rest of the monsters.

"Norah. Please go and check on the others." I asked her quietly, she nodded and left for the second floor. I looked to Sans. " You do what you feel is right to do...." He nodded and snapped his fingers, two dragon like skulls appeared above Mr. Executioner. I figured I knew what he was going to do. I watched as he signalled to his brother. The bones flew into Execute's body, lodging themselves into his torso, legs and arms with revolting pops and squelches. His life's liquid poured over the bones. Executioner cried out as the bones jabbed in and out of his body slowly, causing him great pain. Next to attack was Tyorg, the chunks of floor and wall start to crush his skull between them. I heard his skill crack and crunch under the pressure and the man wailed in agony before falling silent. Sans knew the man was dead but I don't think he cared one little bit, for he motioned for the other two to stop. He let the body fall to the floor as hisses and whirs filled the hall as the jaws of the dragon skulls opened, producing a white light from their mouths. Before I could do or say anything, a ray flew from both dragons maw and landed on the corpse before me. I watched as it's skin and fat began too bubble, sizzle, cook, char and turn to ash. The muscle burned away next, then the bones burned and flamed up as the rays stopped and the skulls vanished. I recognised this as what happened to the man that had been chasing me weeks ago. I looked at Sans and shivered.

_He could do that to me easily. He could kill me in seconds if he so wished._

"(Y/N).....You okay?" I heard Sans ask quietly. My mind reeled as I backed away unknowingly. He looked hurt by the action. "I'm sorry ya had to see that..." He reached out toward me.

"You did that to the man who knocked me out the night I first met you...didn't you?" I asked in a hushed panic. Sans inhaled deeply and looked to Tyorg on his exhale, while Tyorg looked at Sans.

"This was the human?" He asked Sans. Sans nodded and looked back at me.

_What human? What are those two talking about?_

"(Y-)....Murphy....I'm the reason you're still alive I guess...." Sans trailed in and out as he looked at me. I didn't understand but I looked at him warily. "Trust me, K?" He looked sincere, I nodded to him and we all went to our rooms and prepared to leave. I seen why they kept everything packed. After grabbing our stuff and our supplies we headed off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O' I think I'm better describing violence than I am beauty. -,-*  
> Oh noes T.T
> 
> Next chapter will be in a few days.  
> Let me know your thoughts!! Don't be shy down there! ⇩  
> ▼-▼-▼  
> -▼-▼-  
> \--▼--


	10. Sans ~ Hearing Voices? - Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All from Sans' point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So I said it would be done in a few days but I finished it and gave it a quick once, twice and thrice over for anything that didn't look right. (/^.^)/

         I ported into a large commotion. Humans were running into the base. I seen Hanson running toward the battle and grabbed him, taking him to a safe area. "Not safe for you, kid. Stay here." He nodded. I left again, landing back into the commotion. I seen Sye in the mess of the fight and called out to him. "Sye! Where is she?" He looked to me quickly before looking past me.

"She should be........Murphy!" He started on a dead run, I looked back and seen (Y/N) getting dragged away from the violence. I ported behind her capturer, using my magic to try and stop him. A shot rang out, ringing down the halls. I watched as Sye got dusted, all motion stopped when his soul shattered. I took that opportunity to fully envelop the human soul in front of me. I fought to keep control over myself.

"L E T H E R G O." I growled out. I was losing control over the second being within myself. I could feel his energy flow out of my bones. A dull crack echoed into my skull, but was all but drown out with the internal battle for dominance over my own body. I was losing my own battle, I try to move and nothing happens. I try to speak, only to have a static filled growl rip from my throat. It's turning into more of a movie I can't look away from. My body closes it's eyes, only to open them and prove to me that I have lost the fight. He has taken over, but this time it's different. He can use my magic, my blasters. I can't even sense his energy the same way I do when he usually takes over.

_Ah. What the hell?_

~~**_Sans. My friend. Why do you give me such little time for control?_ ** ~~

I watched as (Y/N) scurried to Sye's dusted remains. She looked toward us, her eyes growing wide when she seen my body standing there. A third shot was sent flying into Neo, he shattered instantly.

~~_**Neo was always weak. Not like us, Sans. We boss monters let everyone know when we have finally fallen. Neo could never have amounted to more than a whelp.** _ ~~

_Shut up! Boss or not, He was still one of us!_

~~_**Ah, Sans. Still so protective of the monster kind I see? What about that human woman there? The alleged family to one missing ambassador, correct?** _ ~~

_..._

~~_**I see. Very well let's keep her alive shall we?** _ ~~

His chuckle to me was dark, I knew what he was thinking. He wanted all of these souls here to experiment with, even hers. I remember it took Frisk and I a long time to convince him that Frisk was more useful to us alive than he was to us dead.

Frisk...He was our 'saviour'. He happily accepted the position of Ambassador when Tori offered it to him, he even lived with Tori and that damned flower. After the barrier fell, Frisk had walked to some random place and I guess wouldn't take no for an answer, uprooting that damned thing before joining us at the exit again. He went missing not long before Agsore declared war on the human kind. The flower went missing too. Tori found Frisk's window open along with a blood smeared hand print along the sill, Agsore went crazy when he found out. Rage took over yet again, he waited it out till poor Lesser Dog nearly got dusted trying to protect Monster kid. Anyway, I'll leave all that for a later date. Don't want'cha knowin' the full story right off the bat.

~~_**Sans? Really with the inner monologue? You're thinking like a lunatic!** _ ~~

We circled around the human, the static of his voice crackling within my own made for a deadly sounding growl . "H U M A N. W H Y A R E Y O U H E R E ?" The human looked at us and spat in our face.

"You dirty fuck!" He hissed. "I'm here for her." The human nodded toward Murph. "The massacre of your filthy kind is just a bonus!" He laughed before trying to struggle futilely. This made our combined voices cackle quietly. This human was strong, he could manage to twitch and jerk through my magic.

" W H A T D O Y O U W A N T W I T H H E R ?" I wanted to say so much more, but I had no control over what was being said or my movements. All I could do was watch and mentally yell at my intruding half. After years, I was still not used to losing all control when I got angry. He always gained control at the wrong times. The human watched as we circled, hands folded and intertwined behind the back.

_What the Hell?! I never stand like that! Give me back my control, damnit!_

~~_**Not yet, I am finding this....interesting....** _ ~~

_C'mon! Last time I had to deal with a human you never decided to rear your ugly mug, why now?_

~~_**The last one was...predictable, therefore it was a cumbersome confrontation. This one however, seems much more entertaining.** _ ~~

"To finish what I started! I have been tracking her for years! Always one step behind her. About two weeks ago I lost track of her. That is until your filthy little group decided to steal as much as their dirty claws could hold." My magic tightened around his throat, making him gasp for a breath. The magic loosened, he continued to rant. "I seen her with you fuckers when me and a group came back to our base, so I decided to follow your stench back here. Watched your movements, your scummy shift changed." He got choked again. "S-so h-how else d-do you th-think we found you?" Released the grip for him to speak normally. "Again....I have been tracking that dirty little traitor since I did away with her family." He laughed with utter lunacy as he was snarled at. I fought harder to gain control again, I could feel his aura and magic permeating around me. He held me back as he allowed his magic to flow out. I could control my fingertips, but it was only with violent twitches and jerks.

"I'd prefer...." I heard (Y/N) speak up but her voice became distant as I continued to fight for control. In my own battle, my magic holding the human at bay weakened. I seen him raise a gun from his side and point it at her. My battle stopped, my intruder took over yet again.

~~_**I have changed my mind, Sans. This human is overbearing and more cumbersome than the predictable one, I am going to kill him now. Keep his soul for me will you?** _ ~~

_Now you're speaking my language._

"I won't miss this time." He said as I heard him cock his gun. My body tensed as Tyorg, Norah and Pap walked up, I knew Norah's magic was useless without having any real water in the vicinity. She pulled Murphy back as HE took full control of my magic again, I felt his energy sizzle away as he took over mine fully. Paps summoned shattered bones, while Tyorg took two chunks of the floors and walls.

"You won't even get a chance to pull the trigger." The static filled voice flowing from me growled out as I watched his body get flung around. I felt her energy get closer to me. She was standing up for herself and for us.

~~_**Hmm....She's much like our Ambassador, isn't she?** _ ~~

_Fuckin' right she is._

~~_**Maybe your assumption and information you looked up is correct. If so, she could be useful.** _ ~~

_Jus' kill'em already._

~~_**Very well.** _ ~~

"What ever you feel is right to do." I heard her say flatly. Nodding, I watched two of my blasters appear. I didn't want to see what would be done. I shut myself out from what I can see. I could feel the tug of my magic as the attack began. Popping, cracking and crushing sounds filled my hearing before all went silent. Then there was the hissing of my blasters. I opened my eyes when I heard her gasp. I seen nothing but a cindered human skeleton laying before me.

**~~_Well...That was...achingly lackluster. Sans, I am done._ ~~ **

_Yeah, yeah._

I finally got full control back and actually looked at her, she looked petrified. I reached out for her.

"(Y/N).....You okay?" I inquired quietly as my finger tips brushed against her green cardigan. She flinched away, pulling herself out of my reach. I wish I could have told her what really just happened, but I don't think she'd believe me. "I'm sorry ya had to see that..." I tried to reach out again, hesitating before just dropping my hand.

"You did that to the man who knocked me out the night I first met you...didn't you?" She asked me, her body and voice relaying anxiety and fear. I pulled in a heavy breath, and looked toward Tyorg. He eyed me curiously as I exhaled. I think she took my silence for a affirmative.

"This was the human?" He blurted out curiously. I nodded and looked back to her slowly.

"(Y-).....Murphy...I'm the reason you're still alive, I guess..." My voice broke and wavered as I tried to explain. I never took my eyes off her as I fumbled over my words. She was weary of me, but didn't look away. That was a start, right? "Trust me, K?" My body had tensed and I held my breath as I waited for her response. She nodded slowly after a moment, my body washed with relief.

"Just...Please no more killing...Not around me anyway..." She whispered as we started walking back to inform the others to pack up and head back to HQ.

"You're just like him." I mindlessly said in a forced and breathy titter. She looked at me with an inquisitive glare. "I'll explain later, For now we need to get you packed up. Hey Pap, can you go to the safe room and tell everyone to pack up? We can't stay here ny'more." Pap nodded as I wrapped my arm around Murph's waist.

_Don't think she trusts me ny'more._

~~_**So insightful, Sans. You seem to know everything precisely after everyone has figured it out before you.** _ ~~

_Can it, old man. I'll be so happy when we can finally figure out how to reverse this. So sick of you putting your two gold in when you don't need to._

~~_**As will I, Sans. As will I.** _ ~~

 

* * *

 

 

         We left for HQ with everything we were able to salvage, This was gunna be one hell of a long walk back. Dag and Norah took residence of our group, making sure no one is following us. Pap and myself were in the front of the group while Tyorg and Alph were keeping an eye on the center. I decided we would travel in the dark, it never truly seemed to fail us yet.

"Sans...? How long are we going to walk before we stop to rest?" I heard Murph mumble from behind me. I looked back at her as I pondered my answer. She looked old, like she had aged 10 years over night. Guess stress and trauma really does do that to a person. She was fumbling and yawning constantly.

"For as long as we can. You tired?" I watched her nod and cover another yawn. I turned around and picked her up, shifting her onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck while her legs rested over my ilium, her ankles locked in front of me. "Get some rest. I'll wake ya when we get to a safe place." I felt her nod into my neck, using the hood of my jacket as a pillow.

"Hey Sans....What did you mean when you said I was like 'him'?" She mumbled groggily, as I started to walk faster than before.

" I promise, I'll tell ya later and I hate to make promises. Right now it's nothin' ya need concern yourself with, toots." I heard her grunt in an exhausted annoyance.

_Not yet at least._

~~**_You'd never tell her if you had it your way, would you?_ ** ~~

_Did I say that?_

~~**_You insinuate it, my friend._ ** ~~

_I do not. I just want to wait till I can 'splain it to her once we are back in a safe place._

~~**_We shall see..._ ** ~~

"Yea..we will...and we'll find you as well...Frisk..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if it is not the best chapter. I had to assemble my Cosplay uniform for an event in my city and wrote this lazily.
> 
> You could call this a quick little filler chapter. :/   
> Starting Chapter ten today.  
> Sorry again ;w;


	11. HQ Arrival ~ Colors and Meanings? - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out meanings, Meeting the 'parents' of the monter fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it being so late coming. I have been going through a really tough time right now with a lot of stuff going on. I decided to take my time with this chapter because it was the only thing that I didn't have to panic about and it really helped with the depression.
> 
> I also dedicate this chapter to my mother, who finally had the strength to leave my dad and the fear of abuse he caused! <3  
> I'm proud of you momma and I love you! ^.^
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ^.^  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

         "Murphy? Uh..Murph wake up..." I started to come around to Sans calling my name. "Murph?....." He sighs heavily. "Damnit (Y\N)...Please wa- Shit!" There was a feeling of falling, then a sharp pain through my tail bone along with the pain of bones digging into my body.

"...Ow....." I open my eyes to find Sans laying atop me, everyone around us just staring. Sans' arms are draped over his face and he's quietly chuckling like an idiot. I looked up to see it was still dark, the stars bright and clear. I also noted groggily that we were on a steep bumpy hill, several monsters holding us in place.

"Sorry..." Deep inhale. " You were gettin' heavy, so I was tryin' to wake ya..." Another quiet chuckle. "Slipped on a loose damn rock... there was no gettin' outta that fall..." I took a moment to process what had happened before I chuckled.

"You're falling head over heels for me so soon? Why Sans, aren't you so precious!" I heard the brother sigh loudly as Sans laughed.

"Not you too! Sans, you have broken the human!" I heard his brother's shrill and cracking holler. I unlocked my body from Sans and pushed away from him, his brother grabbing him and pulling him to his feet.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked as I shakily got to my feet. I still felt exhausted, I also had new aches from the tumble.

"My brother has been carrying you for a little over two hours." I fought to keep my mouth from falling agape. This was the most I had ever heard Papyrus speak around me since our meeting. "If you are still tired, I will find someone to carry you, human." I shook my head and thanked him. "Very well. Let's continue."

 

* * *

 

       The group had slowed down immensely. I wasn't sure if it was because we were nearing a resting place or if it was due to my short legs being unable to keep up with their exuberant pace. I had been told that technically they could walk the entire journey without resting. I had managed to find myself with Alphys, Tyorg and Hanson in the middle.

"How are you two doing?" I mumbled out to the tabby. He shook his head and leaned closer to me.

"Hanson will be fine sooner or later. He understands that we all fall at some point, but I was bonded deeply to Tonya. We had been paired for six years before Hanson was born. She was my everything." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not sure how much I can handle any more." He whispered to me, his voice carrying to my ears in the breeze.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Bonded...Usually when things are bonded and you break it..." The realization started to fall into place as he explained.

"My parents were bonded long before my sister and myself had been born. When my mother fell, my father kind of gave up. He fell within a fortnight of my mother. They had known one another all their lives and bonded when they were twelve and fourteen. My sister was born when my mother was around seventeen years old. I was born eight years later and she fell when I was thirteen years old."

"H-how did she fall?" My heart ached to find out about all of it.

"We're not sure. She just fell." Tyorg shrugged.

"So...You're going to fall within the next two weeks?" I started to panic at the thought of this.

"Not necessarily." He whispered and placed his hand to his chest. As he pulled his hand away, a small down-turned heart followed his hand out of his chest. "My soul's still together, but barely. Hanson is what keeps it together now." I listened to him talk as I looked at his soul. It was heavily cracked and chipped, it was also a dim grey-ish white. "Every monster has a soul, as does every human. Monster souls all look alike though, human souls do not. You have seen a human soul. They come in several colors and every color meaning something different." He let his soul flow back into his body.

"What all do they mean?" I asked in wonder.

"I do not know. You would have to ask someone else for that." He shrugged, then looked ahead of him.

"We rest here for an hour, then we're off again. Take this hour to eat, nap, what ever you need to do." I heard Papyrus call over the group, within seconds everyone dispersed to their own little area of the park. I was left standing in place like an idiot, thinking about everything I was just told.

_Those lights I seen were human souls? Different colors, different meanings? Why didn't I see them when I watched my family die? Why didn't I see one when I found the cindered skull guy?_

"Hey, kid. You okay? You're not looking too great." Sans interrupted my thoughts. He was getting good at that. I looked up as him as my thoughts started something new.

_Is Sans really going to only help me? Can I really trust him? What if he kills me? What if I'm still his prisoner? Would he let me leave if I made a dash for it right now? Could I really get away? What if I didn't see the souls of my family because they didn't actually die? Were they left there for dead?_

"No...Don't come near me!" I squeaked out in a panic, Sans stopped dead as Alphys and Papyrus came to stand beside him. "NO, Get away from me!" My anxiety geared into overdrive as my thoughts continued to spiral out of control.

_They just want to see how long I can go before I can't handle them any more! I'm an experiment to them! They are only faking to get close to me. I have to get aw-_

"Murphy?" I snapped to the voice of little Hanson as he pulled on my sweater from behind me. A shrill cry of fear escaped my lips as my body crumbled to the ground. My thoughts kept repeating themselves in my head.

 

**> \---<>\---<>\---<>\---<**  
**SANS**  
**> \---<>\---<>\---<>\---<**

 

         I could sense her heartbeat was erratic and her emotions were out of control. The new sent flowing from her quaking form was thick and putrid to my nose, so much I could taste it. To say it was a caustic flavour would be putting it nicely, but I knew that scent and flavour all to well. I watched as the youngster by her became uncomfortable. His eyes glazed as he quietly repeated her nickname over and over. Tyorg came over as his son began to sniffle and sob quietly. I figured this would happen at some point, I even tried to ready myself for it. I was not ready for this strong of an attack she was having.

"(Y/N)... Hey. Stay with me. You're okay." I stated calmly, hiding my own anxiety from everyone around us. I stepped carefully toward her, my hand extending slowly as I closed the distance between us.

"N-n-n-no.... pl-p-please... I-i don-d-don't w-w-want... b-be he-h-here..."

"Talk to me (Y/N). I need to know how to help you." I knelt down to her level as I placed both hands on her shoulders. I felt her shy and tug away, but I kept my grip firm.

"W-w-why? S-so-so y-you ca-c-can m-mar-mark i-it as a-an exper-ex-e-experiment? O-or may-m-maybe y-you c-an u-us-e i-it t-to ki-k-kill m-me?" I felt everyone around us gasp and back away to her words.

"Why would ya think you're an experiment, or that we want to kill ya?" I said as I moved a hand to her face. "That's the last thing we'd ever think of doing. We...I took ya in because.....well....'cause you're different..." I hooked the knuckle of my index finger under her chin, lifting her face up to look me in the eye. "You are safe with us..." I trailed off as I seen into her eyes. I could kinda read what she was panicking over. "I told ya that you weren't a prisoner. Didn't I?" I asked, she nodded and I continued. "Told ya that you were a guest, right?" She nodded again. "Gave ya a job with my group and a safe place to sleep?" Another nod. "Trust ya to do what ever you please without supervision?" More agreement. "Than what is this attack 'bout? Is it about what happened earlier?" She hesitates, then shakes her head. "Is it your trust in us?" She hesitates again before shaking her head another time. "Your family?" I asked in a hushed breath. She nods. "Gimme a second okay?" She agrees as I get back to my feet.

"What's wrong with her Mr.Sans?" I hear Hanson ask between shaken breaths. I shake my head and tell everyone to go back to their resting spots. Alphys turns and leaves quickly and Papyrus huffs, but follows suit.

"Can I sit beside ya?" She nods and I sit down. "What about your family is puttin' ya into this?" She stutters incoherently, I couldn't make out a single word of her frantic speech. "Hey... Take your time. Don't try to force it, I can wait." She takes a deep breath, after a moment she finally speaks slowly through her panic and tears.

"Tyorg w-was telling me about so-souls... H-human souls a-and mons-monster souls. He showed m-me his soul a-as he e-explained... Said I h-had seen a h-human soul before... I remembered back t-to all the s-souls from th-the old base... I seen t-them all, but I d-didn't see the souls o-of my family... Th-t-they could s-still be alive..." I could see her confusion and worry now crystal clear. "H-he also told m-me of the diff-different meanings to the different co-colors of the h-human souls."

"You said your family was killed by your own kind, right?" She nods.

_Shit... She thinks she abandoned her family by not going back._

~~_**Explain it to her, Sans. She needs to know.** _ ~~

"Look... (Y/N)... It doesn't work that way... When a human kills another human, their soul doesn't appear, it breaks instantly...You told me you seen the color drain from your sister's eyes and face. That you heard your mothers neck shatter...you even seen the knife blade cut through your dad...There is no way people would live after that...especially after eight years." I explained to her, a hard shudder went through her as I mentioned her family. I noticed her breathing was becoming more stable as she came out of her attack.

"But what ab-a-about the guy you b-burned the face off of?" She looked at me, the fog of panic clearing from her eyes.

"Either someone took it or it broke. His soul was already pretty broke, though." She nodded, obviously finding my answer suitable. "Do you want to know the colours and the meanings behind the human souls?" She nodded again, slowly unfurling herself into a more comfortable position. "First do you want to eat?" She shook her head. "Okay We-"

"Hour is up! Get your things together again! We leave momentarily!" I heard Papyrus call out. Even after everything he's went through, he still likes to stay punctual to times. I looked at Murphy as I stood. She still looked sad and freaked out.

"How about I tell you on the way?" I extend my hand to her. She takes it and nods, I pick her up and sling her onto my back, her clinging to me the same way as last time. "Jus' let me get everyone goin', then I'll tell ya about it." I hear her mumble a breathy 'okay'. I get everyone situated and check to see if she's still awake. "Murph?" No response. "You. Is she sleepin'?" I ask to the nearest monster, they nod.

_Looks like drowsiness could've also been a help to her reaction._

~~**_She is human after all, Sans. They are delicate creatures._ ** ~~

_To you maybe. Half of these monsters here wouldn't even stand a chance against even the weakest of humans._

**~~_Because they are whelps._ ~~ **

 

* * *

 

        The sun had already began to change the sky from the dark royal blue that had a littering of stars, to the starless pinks and purples for a second time when she finally woke up. Her movements causing my body to stiffen from the jolt.

"Sans?" I hear her mumble from under the fluff of my hood.

"Yea, kiddo?" I turn my head to the right to look at her from the corner of my eye. I hear her mumble something before feeling her try to nuzzle sleepily into the hood, only to find the bare bone of my scapula in its wake. She jolts backward, trying to figure out what was going on. I was thankful that Paps was behind me. He positioned his arms to catch us, should we fall that is. "Woah, calm down some. I really don't feel like falling again. What's wrong?"

"Why are you shirtless?! Where's your jacket? Why don't you have it on?!" She was wide awake with this panicking. I couldn't help but release a breathy chortle.

"Because it's on you, kid. You were shivering last night so I manoeuvred ya around enough to take my jacket off and drape it over ya." She calmed to a confused sway as I walked. "Didn't take ya long to pass out the other night."

"Oh...Wait. OTHER NIGHT?" She squeaked out the last part, fighting her way onto the ground with an 'oof'. "How long was I asleep for that time?" She huffed out as she flung my jacket at me.

"Not that long. Only about 28 hours. I have slept longer than that when we were still underground." I replied. I heard the almost inaudible squeak come from her as she tried to process my comment. "Everyone! Last break till we're home. We're stopping for the day, so get comfy!"

 

**> \---<>\---<>\---<>\---<**

 

       I watched everyone break into groups and walk into the... Forest? We got far in 28 hours. I watched Sans with an unspeakable confusion. How could I have slept for 28 hours! I don't even remember...

"OKAY, Which one of you guys have the ability to put people to sleep?!" I yelled out. A short Striped Owl like creature stepped up and bowed lowly. "Did you make me go to sleep?" It nodded slowly while still bowed. "May I ask why? and please, stop bowing....it's odd." It nodded again before standing up.

"You're panic caused much stress on the young ones who have come to take up residence with us." His voice was soft and wispy, it matched his ability perfectly.

"Were you with the group who were in the suburbs?" He nodded slowly.

"I stood at the door and took advantage of boss telling you to go back to sleep. I apologize, human." He bowed again.

"Please, call me Murphy. It's okay that you did all that, I understand you did it for the safety of your kind." I said, placing my hand on his feathered shoulder. He straightened again and nodded.

"My title is Bonear. Boss found me held hostage by humans about two weeks before he brought you back to stay with us. He tried to save my mother too, but she fell before we made it back."

"Your mother....How old are you Bonear? What is your job title with Sans?"

"Sixteen Winters, miss. When they make groups, I am a lookout and use my magic to keep the group safe. When I am in the base, I help keep an eye on the young ones with Lady Norah." He replied with pride. "We have eight who are younger than me. Nine if you count Mr. Felinus' son. Thirteen total all under age twenty... well about eleven now with Neo and Misha pegged out." He looked down

"Lady Norah? Like Norah the Arctic Fox? " He nodded to my question. "Why do you call her Lady Norah?"

"Her first name is Lady, Lady Norhanna. She goes by Norah because she prefers it, like how you prefer Murphy instead (Y/N)..." He flinched away as he seen me take a step back. "I'm sorry! I have just heard Boss say (Y/N) when we were walking earlier... I am a lookout after all... I have to keep my eyes and ears open at all times..." I shook my head and giggled.

"It's okay." I smiled to him and told him to go to his part of the group, he nodded and walked away. The entire time I spoke with Bonear, Sans stood behind me, arms crossed and toes tapping. I turned to him quickly. "Okay... Can you explain the soul crap to me?"

"Yea, I can. Let's find somewhere comfy to rest okay?" I nodded. We found a spot just out of ear shot and sat down. "What part do you want to know about first?" He sighed out heavily.

"The difference between our souls. Why some make a shattering sound and why some don't. Why I didn't see my families souls, but why I seen those men's souls. Does a monster see another monsters soul when they die? The colours of human souls and what they mean." I listed off everything.

"In that order? Or is there a more particular order you're lookin' for?"

"Start with the third then go in what ever order you want." He nodded and shifted slightly.

"I told ya already that when a human kills another human, ya don't see their soul 'cause...Well how 'bout I start with the differences between our souls. so ya can better understand it." I nodded to him. "OK. It starts with what we are created with. Your kind are made with more raw materials. Calcium, water, organic physical matter. My kind on the other hand, are made with more magic. We don't have much of anythin' for physical matter. A soul is the culmination of a persons being, whether it's human or monster. Now monster souls are believed to be composed of compassion, mercy and love. We are composed almost wholly of our soul and our magic is a very part of our soul." He took a deep breath. "Listen close, 'cause this is where the explanation comes in. A monster can absorb a human soul, and in most cases a humans soul can persist for a while after one is killed by a monster. It's vice-versa for monsters too. A human can absorb a monsters soul, but that's extremely difficult to do because most monster souls break instantly. There are a select few monster souls that don't break right away. We call them Boss Monsters. A Boss Mon-"

"What does a Boss Monster look like." I curiously cut him off. He just huffed out a curt laugh.

"You're lookin' at one, toots." My jaw dropped. "But we all look different. We actually have a few here in this group. Tyorg is one. Alphys, Paps, Dag as well. Hell even Norah is a Boss Monster." He waved toward the other beasts. "We're made a little different than the others. Our souls last a little longer when we fall, if given the knowing opportunity a human can absorb it. Also yes, we can see another monsters soul when they fall."

"So when a human kills another human. They can't absorb another humans soul? That also means a monster can't absorb another monster soul?" He nodded. "Okay, that explains almost all of them. Now the soul colors and their meanings.."

"Yea. Um. All together there are seven colors." He held up seven fingers, like he was teaching a child. " All with differe-"

"Yeah I know 'all with different meanings'. What are the meanings?" I cut him off again, motioning an index finger, as if to fast forward. I stifled a cringe when hearing a subtle groan escape him.

"OK. There is Cyan, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, and Orange. Cyan is Patience. The ability to wait things out, easy enough to explain, right?" I nodded. "Red is Determination. The ability to never give up hope, no matter how many times have resulted in failure. Blue is Integrity. The ability to be honest and come clean for their mistakes. Green is Kindness. Being able to help someone without their asking and never asking for anything in return. Yellow is Justice. The ability to judge fairly, knowing how to balance the bad actions with the better. Purple is Perseverance. Always trying to do something, no matter how difficult it is. Finally, Orange is Bravery. Being able to face anything, even when scared; or knowing it's dangerous."

"Do you know what color mine is?" I asked excitedly. His face was solemn as he hesitated then nodded slowly. "Can you tell me?" He nodded again, his face never changing. "....Will you tell me?" He shook his head, his lit irises still on me. My smile faded and I slouched forward. I really wanted to know.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to tell you... It's just.... I don't really know how." I looked up, mouthing out 'Oh'.

 

* * *

 

          It was about mid day when we heard movement in the woods. Sans being Sans, ordered everyone to pack up saying that we were heading out early. I fought to keep pace, they were all faster than I could every try to be. We had been walking for hours before Sans pointed to a very secluded building at the base of Mt. Ebott.

"That's our home, or as you like to call it 'Our HQ'. I know a few people who would love to meet you." I hear him say love in an overly sarcastic voice. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the building.

"Sans.... You're hurting me.... Sans, Please loosen your grip..." I pleaded quietly, but his grip never loosened. "Sans! Please let go.!" I pleaded louder. My mind was starting to race and panic ran through me. "SANS!" I screamed this time. He answered with a 'hm' sound. "You. Are Hurting. ME!" I kept my voice raised. He stopped dead and let go of my wrist.

"Sorry..." He mumbled out, looking at where he had been squeezing my wrist. "I guess I got too excited. This group has been away for a really long time. No group has been gone this long. It feels good to be back is all." He looked up and me and gave me that same lazy smirk as he did on the roof.

"I wish I could say I understand, but I'm mainly just asking you to be more gentle. And why did you sound so sarcastic when you said people would love to meet me?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back on my heels in a 'Come at me' manner. His lazy smile turned to a full blown grin.

_So creepy when he smiles... How does bone do that?_

"Really?" He laughs.

"Out loud again?" I whispered. I felt my face heat up as I covered my face with my hands.

"Mhm." He grunted before he continued to speak. " I didn't mean for it to actually sound sarcastic, to be honest. There are two that really are going to love meeting you. Can we go now? The group is far ahead of us now." I nodded and he headed up to the main entrance.

 

 

       As we got up to the entrance, I seen a tall goat like monster standing at the door, her hands folded softly in front of her. She looked worried until her eyes found Sans, in which she smiled brightly and took a few steps. That was until she seen me, she stopped the moment her eyes found mine. I watched her eyes scan over my face, her now slowly walking toward us again.

"Sans? whom is this child you brought back with you? And may I ask why she was brought back with you?" She whispered to Sans in a quiet confusion.

"Her name is (Y/N) .... (Y/N) (L/N)..." Her eyes went wide and she looked over to the skeleton beside me.

"B-but I also go by Murphy. You can call me what you like!" I bowed my head to her, but not before taking in her features. She was tall with a beautiful white coat of fur, an elegant purple-blue dress graced her body in a stunning contrast to her mahogany-violet eyes. "It's nice to meet you."

"... Could it really be? ... Like wise, child. Please come in." She hurried us both into the building. "Child, If you could follow me, I will place you in a room in my apartment. It has it's own bathroom and a quaint little closet." She chimes excitedly. Her voice was sing song and joyous. Sans followed is down several halls, twisting and turning. Left, Right, Up a set of stairs, through a heavily A/C'd floor and up another set of stairs before finally stopping in front of a door that has 'Toriel, Frisk, Vacant' on it. I recognised the name from when I was a child.

"Tori, I'll be over later, k?" I heard Sans mutter and walk two doors over.

"Okay, Sans." She called quietly. He raised his index and second finger over his shoulder in his parting.

_Now I at least know it's normal._

"Child? What is the matter?" I looked over to find Toriel looking at me with a worried expression and Sans leaned back with his hand resting on the door nob of where he was going into, looking over at me with confusion and interest across his face. She placed her furred paw onto my shoulder as I shook my head.

"Nothing... Just that name looks familiar is all..... Frisk. I have heard Sans mention the name once or twice. It sounded familiar then too." Both Toriel and Sans both looked surprised. I looked between the two of them quickly. "What? I remember it from when I was young, just not sure from where." I shrugged and left it there. Toriel opened the door and lead me inside.

"Before you sleep I need to bring you somewhere, Alright?" I nodded as she quickly showed me the main room of the place, leading me down a hall with three doors. The first one was blank while the second one had the seven hearts on it. The third one was opened and bare besides a dresser, bed and bookshelf. "This will be your room, child. Place your stuff down on the bed. I have somewhere I need to bring you, you can sort it out later." I nodded and did as told.

"Where is it you need to take me?" I asked as she grabbed my hand, pulling me into the hall. She didn't reply as she dragged me over to another door. The Door was taller than the others, it read 'King Asgore, 01, 02'. She knocked and a dragon type beast answered the door.

"Majesty!, How may I help you this evening?"

"02, allow me in to see the king." He nodded to her and moved enough for her to walk in, then blocked my path.

"Sorry human, you can't com-"

"02, She's with me." The queen interrupted him and pushed him to the side, grabbing me and pulling me in. "She's the reason I need to see the king. Now please lead us to him." He nodded to her and lead us into a grand room, a giant monster looking like Toriel looked up from a desk.

"Tori?"

"Don't 'Tori' me. We need to have a little conversation." She stated, sitting me down in a comfy chair, while he eyed me with awe.

_From the crown, I guess he's the king_

"Who is this?" He asked, his voice was deep and gruff. His eyes shot back to Toriel as she also sat down in the chair beside mine.

"Her name is (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)." She replied, his eyes shot toward me once he heard my last name.

"(L/N)?" he breathed. "(Y/N), how did you come to find us?" He asked with a pained sound washing over his words.

"Sans found me Sir. About two and a half weeks ago."

"I see. Do you have any children or siblings?" He asked me curtly. I thought back and my mind raced back to the day I told Sans about my family. I looked over to Toriel.

"Do you think Sans could join us? I don't really feel comfortable without him right now." She nodded and motioned for the dragon to come forward.

"02. Do you think you could retrieve Sans from his apartment?" He nodded and left. "Child, might I ask why you would like him here?" I leaned in close to her and explained that he knew about my family and what happened to them. She nodded. "I understand child. The king looked confused but said nothing. We sat in silence for a few moments before I jumped to a hand resting itself on my shoulder.

"What's up? you all asked me to come?" I calmed when I realised who it was.

"Yes, (Y/N) asked for you to be here. For her comfort." The king replied. He repeated his question and I felt Sans boney digits dig into my shoulder slightly.

"I see why ya wanted me in here, kid. It's okay though, he wont hurt ya." He spoke smoothly into my ear, his thumb rubbing my shoulder slowly. I took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"I had a sister, sir. Her name was Ruth. Also I had a brother, but I don't really remember him. I was very young when he ran away. My parents also had another child who they adopted out at birth." I felt Sans squeeze tighter.

"How old would your brother have been when he ran away and do you remember his name?" I heard Sans ask this one.

"I- I can't remember. I remember my parents saying his name once, But I can't remember what it was. I know it started with an 'F' and he would have been seven when he ran. My entire family assumed he was dead after a year of not being able to find him. My sister and my parents were heart broken when he left, even more so when he was presumed dead..."

"...He wasn't dead, (Y/N)..." I heard Sans mutter quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Oooh! She finds out the truth! O.O
> 
> Bonear's based off this type of owl:  
> http://ibc.lynxeds.com/files/pictures/DSC_0953_0.JPG
> 
> Norah's based off this one:  
> http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/seekers/images/0/0c/ArcticFox.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120723205201
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The next chapter may be very very delayed coming out, I have a lot of stuff I need to do for about 2 weeks and it will be taking A LOT out of me emotionally, mentally and physically.  
> I apologize in advance, but I hope you all understand. I will try my hardest to get the eleventh chapter out before the week's out. (even if it's a short little filler chapter or a spin off chapter that's unrelating to the story, or even a QNA for those readers who want to ask me a few questions ^.^)  
> I don't want you leave you all hanging. All of you who even glance at this story make me feel happy. Those who enjoy it make my day so much better, so I don't want to leave you all without something to read. ^.^
> 
> Let me know what you want to see/ and if you want a QNA then ask me some questions!


	12. The Truth? -mini Chapter - 10.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mini chapter...think of it as chapter 10.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a half chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

**> \---<>\---<>\---<>\---<**   
**SANS**   
**> \---<>\---<>\---<>\---<**

     I pulled my hand from (Y/N)'s shoulder following my sentence.

"W-what.....?" Her face contorted in confusion, sadness, and excitement. "What do you mean?" I looked to Asgore and Tori, he nodded slowly as she folded her hands together with nervous pain. Bringing up the missing ambassador always broke her heart. I knew he had to be alive though, he would have reset... I knew he would.

"He found his way to us child. He was the one who dropped the barrier. He was our ambassador." I watched (Y/N) carefully as Tori explained. "We called him Frisk. He said that was what his name was. Asgore and I cared for him as if he was our own son..." Tori trailed off and Asgore continued.

"One day he disappeared, Poor Toriel went to wake him up and he was gone. He has been presumed dead..." I stared at (Y/N) while her excitement was crushed into sorrow. She was beautiful when she had been smiling and had hope, but now something strained and stirred within my chest as I seen the realization that she's the only of her family left. I understood that pain all too well also, more than anyone knew. Her story only helped to better confirm what I had found out..

_(Y/N) is the little sister to Frisk Dreemur, Ambassador of Monsters._

~~**_Looks like you were right about her, Sans. But how did you think to look that information up, old friend?_ ** ~~

_She looks like him... Just...Older. Besides..._

"Frisk ain't dead..." I mutter a little louder than expected. Everyone looks at me with quiet gasps filling the room.

"How do you know that?" The three say in unison, their expressions a mix of wonder and surprise.

"I just feel it s'all. I think we would all feel it if he were dead." I vaguely explained. I didn't want them to know the truth about what I knew and in turn, what He knew. I watched as (Y/N)'s eyes glazed over and her face paled. She looked ill.

"I believe it is time that she heads to bed. We all should head to bed." Toriel mumbled, quickly standing up and shuffling us all out of the kings room. (Y/N) nodded and followed along behind her slowly.

"Sans. Would you mind staying behind to better explain what happened on your excursion?" Agsore spoke, pulling me back to his desk. I nodded and said good night to the girls. I waited until I heard the door close.

"What's up?"  I asked as I sat down. Asgore inhaled deeply and huffed out a large sigh.

"What happened out there, Sans?" He asked in a tired voice. I thought about it for a moment.

"We found a place to call a base, went and searched for things we all needed, found several other monsters aswell as Murph there. Got attacked, defended and came back." I cliff noted everything and failed to mention that we lost ateast 15 monsters out there.

"I know that Sans. I mean in detail. Getting attacked, finding this Murphy girl. The supplies that were collected." He badgered me for more information. I leaned forward in my seat.

"I found her in a suburban area, she had given her food and water to two monsters she met there in return for medical assistance. Her shoulder was dislocated, and she had cuts all over her head and face. I watched other humans try to kill her twice. I took her in when I realized she wasnt a threat for one and when she reminded me of the kid. Found out what her last name was is it fell into place from there. We brought back more cotts, clothes, sleeping bags, food, water, medical gear. We got attacked by a shit ton of humans, killed them. She seen and didn't try to fight back. She saved our butts out there too by deflecting the attacks of other humans." I cocked my head for a second before looking at my boots.

_What's wrong with me?_

~~**_Could you be gaining feelings for this human?_ ** ~~

_No! She's human... I don't like humans_.

"Sans?" My head shot up. "Thank you. You look exhausted. Get some sleep, thank you for your time." I nodded and before I knew it was was sitting in my bed.

_What is this?_

**> \---<>\---<>\---<>\---<**

     
     I sat on the floor of my new room.

_I have a brother who may still be alive?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all for this being so short and so late. I have had a lot going amuck for me the past little while. But I should be back in order within the next few days. I hope to have a full chapter that really follows the story line.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been putting up with my last minute hiatus. I will be back up and running at full order soon. Ciao for now.


	13. The Taste of Spiders~How Does This Feel so Right, Yet so so Wrong? - Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is all so very very late.
> 
> Next chapter, enjoy

        I woke with a start to loud and rapid knocks on my door. I straightened up quickly and looked around. I had managed to bury myself in the corner nook between the wall and the desk.

"Murphy? My child, are you okay?" I heard a woman call out from behind the door with a not-so-hushed panic. I huddled even more into my nook.

_What does she want from me?_

"Tori, what's the commotion about 'ere?" I heard a male speak calmly to the panicked female.

"It's Murphy! I heard the child scream and I cannot get into the room to see if she's okay." She whispered hurriedly. I heard the male mumble something before calling out.

"(Y/N)? I'm givin' you thirty seconds to unlock this door before I come in." I heard him call before everything fell silent. The silence was pleasant and gave me time to think.

_It was just a dream. I'm safe. I'm in a safe location. That won't happen to me again._

I took a deep breath of relief just as a skeletal figure appeared into my room.  
"Where are you?" I got up from my nook and stood against the wall.

"I'm right here, Sans and I'm okay." I spoke quietly. He turned quickly on his heels.

"Murphy. Are you sure? Tori said she heard you freakin' out.... Was it the same one as last time?" I nodded quickly. He took a step toward me and stopped, he looked hurt suddenly.

"Are you okay, Sans?" It took him a moment to nod.

"Yea... you jus..." He trailed off when Toriel knocked on the door again. I slipped around him and unlocked the door.

"My child! Are you alright?" She asked as she barged into the room. I flinched away from her sudden motions.

"I'm okay, I swear. I'm just a little on edge." I mumbled as I sat on the side of the bed. "Just a really bad dream." She nodded and backed up toward the door.

"Alright, child. Sans and I will leave you be. Come out when you are ready. We have much to talk about aswell as much to see." Toriel smiles kindly as she grabs Sans' jacket and ushers him out of the room, closing the door behind her. I took a deep breath in an attempt to clear my head and calm my nerves.

 

* * *

 

          "We're not here for long, we all have a little village area that we've been building so we all have our own houses, shops and once its all built we are turning this building into somethin' else. Asgore was talking about making it into the Royal Guard building. Offices, training yards, barracks for the trainees to stay in." I heard Sans explaining to Toriel as I walked into the common area.

"I know this, Sans. I am still seen as the Queen after all." I heard her chuckle out. The apartment smelt delicious, Butterscotch, cinnamon, garlic butter, along with the smell of something I could not decipher.

"Ah, hello my child. Are you hungry?" Toriel asks me. I see Sans look over, a large chunk of pie infront of him.

"No, thank you." I smiled, it fell quickly as my stomach betrayed me with a loud growl. Toriel bagan to laugh, her guffaw was dainty and sweet.

"Your stomach says other wise. Please, come sit and I will cut you a slice of pie." She spoke merrily as she guided me to to the dining chair beside Sans. I sat down as she hurried into the kitchen humming a tune I recognized from somewhere.

"Ya feelin' better, kid?" I looked over as Sans rested his elbows against his knees, leaning closer to the table. I nod slowly as the goat woman returned with a gargantuan slice of pie, placing it infront of me. I could smell Garlic among other herbs, my mouth watered as I took the fork in my hand and took a small fork full in my mouth. The filling was slightly chewy and spiced perfectly, I began to dig in as both beasts chuckled and dug in aswell.

We ate in peace for a good half hour when we heard a knock at the door. Just as I went to excuse myself to answer, they walked in.

"Hello, dearies! Euheuheu! Whom is this?" She chuckled out and eyed me. Toriel stood and introduced us to one another. "It's a pleasure to meet you dearie. Euheuheu." She walked over and curtsied. She appeared to be an arachnid monster named Muffet.

"Nice to meet you Muffet." I replied as she waltzed over and placed several things on the table. One being a ceramic jug with the words 'spider cider' in dainty cursive writing. She also brough two tubs with adorably decorated donuts and croissants.

"You must be the human I have heard about from my lovely friends, the suburban Spiders! When you seen them you would avoid them. And even saved a few from getting hurt! Euhuehuehue!" She chimed sweetly.

"You....commune with s-spiders?...." My stomach churned when I thought back to every spider I had ever killed.

_I'm dead....I'm so dead....her spidey sences know...._

"Dearie? You look tantalizingly.... terrified. Euhuehue. I won't hurt you dearie. Majesty, I brought you your order of spider donuts and croissants. And a fresh made jug of my delicious cider for no charge. Euhuehue!" Toriel thanked her kindly and hurried to grab cups. Within seconds she was back and pouring everyone a drink.

"I wish you would give me the recipe for your goodies, they are simply delicious. My child, you must try these." The goat bleated excitedly as she opened the donut tub and handed me one. I took a sniff and salivated more than I did with the pie. They looked like honey glazed fritters with cute little spider decortations sitting on the center. When I took the first bite, it was like a flavorful party was in my mouth, vanilla and cinnamon flavoured dough with a semi sweet glaze and a tangy custard filling.

"Thith ith amazthing!" I mumbled out while filling my mouth with another portion of the donut. Muffet laughed and sat down at the table, grabbing a cup of the cider. Toriel handed Sans a cup and then myself. I took a sip from my cup and found myself chugging it down.

"Euhuehue. Is it good, dearie?" I nodded while I finished the donut and drink.

"It's delicious." I replied zealously. Muffet laughed.

"Thank you. It's made of spiders, by spiders! Euhuehue!" I stopped chewing and glanced at her.

_Made of spiders...... By spiders?..._

I fought the urge to choke, in kindness of Muffet. Everyone eyed me as I fought back the last morsel that had been in my mouth.

"What's up, Murph? Your goin' pale." Sans guffawed and patted my shoulder frimly. Toriel covered her mouth and chuckled quietly as Muffet gave me a mock pained look then laughed whole heartedly.

"Euhuehue! Don't worry dearie, it takes some getting used to. Some of my ingredients arn't as fresh as they used to be." She stated as she stood up and took her leave. "Good day dearies." Was her final word of parting. I looked around to find Sans and Toriel looking at me. Toriel's furs paws covering her mouth and Sans with that same unruly grin.

"What?..." I looked between the two of the beasts as they just shook their heads. "What?

"Nothin' kiddo. Les'go."

_ **The journey begins.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi everyone reading. I know this chapter is uber late but I have been going through hell.... Between my mom leaving for the other end of the province and my father only just realizing what he's put my family through and renovating this godawful house so it can be sold. I WILL be updating as much as possible.
> 
> Love and peace.


	14. O.o

  
Hello my readers. If you are reading this, then you have reached the end of ACT I.

I will be starting ACT II shortly.

If you wish to have a character in the story, let me know.

Back story, ages human or monster. If monster abilities. (One or two max & be realistic please.)

  
That is all  
NIKO-(/^.^)/-CHAN


	15. Act II Chapter I - The Search Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay T.T 
> 
> Here's the first chapter to book 2!

  
  I walked through an old worn down village. Sans had told me this was where he used to live before my brother set them 'free'. I guess I should better explain what all had happened.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"You told me Frisk disappeared. I heard he got shot and died!" I confronted Sans as we walked down this little goat trail. He told me it was toward a village they were creating and wanted to show me around.

"He did get shot... jus' didn't die. Your kind just assumed the worst. We stitched him up, but..uh, Our food and magics can only do s'much on a wound like that." He pointed to his stomach area as if to state the location of said wound. "He was supposed to take'r easy and rest but." He sighs dramatically. "Him and that damned weed vanished from his room. They found the blood smear and I really think itsa sign for the ones who know him the best." His arches furrowed and he rubbed his temples.

"Well...if it was me...I would have done the same thing and left a trail, or made the sign a type of clue to my future location..." I trailed off when Sans looked at me like I was some kind of genius. "...What? Did I say something smart?" I remarked jokingly.

"Yeh, ya actually did (Y/N)... but I'm not sure if they sent a party down there already. C'mon, I need to ask Tori somethin'."

* * *

 

   "No, Sans. We were going to but the exit caved in faster than we could pull the rubble away. I'm sorry." Toriel explained she kneaded some sort of crust. Sans huffed, his arches more forrowed than before. A few beads of sweat ran down his skull as he mumbled and cussed under his breath. I thought of everything I had learned about these beasts and gasped quietly, causing both Toriel and Sans to look at me.

"Sans, you can teleport correct?"

"Yea, but it takes alot out of me." I seen the look of excitement and knowing flash across Toriels face. She knew what I was hinting at.

"Child. Are you to assume?..."

"Well there are two entrances to underground...one is caved in. What if we went through an unbroken entrance..." I trailed off and Sans finally clued in.

"We see if Frisk is down there ' nd we only haveta teleport once?" Sans looked up at a smirking Toriel and myself. I crossed my arms and my smirk grew as I watched the realization flow wildly across his bony, cracked features. Toriel chuckled lightly as he shot to his feet, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the building. I watched as the waving goat lady shrunk into the distance.

* * *

 

   
     We arrived to a long since destroyed path, an obvious landslide had turned the path into an un-climbable cliff ledge. I heard Sans grumble before grabbing my shoulders and pulling my against him.

Dizziness is something that I hate and the vertigo I would get from Sans' ability was killer. We appeared on the ledge before the cave entrance in the blink of an eye. I pulled away and dropped onto my rump.

"Does one ever get used to that?" I asked slowly as I waited for my head to clear and my vision to stabilize.

"Took Frisk a while to get used to it." He replied simply. After just a couple moments, I stood. It was wobbly, but I stood none the less and we headed into the cave. It was quiet, besides our footsteps all was as slient as the dead. I looked around the cave more when Sans stopped. There were gem like sparkles coming off the walls that had me so distracted, I tripped on a large root. Sans was quick enough to catch me. I kept looking around and found a large hole in the cave floor, it bagan about a foot before me.

"That's how we landed Frisk. Be careful, bonehead!" He hissed. "Ready?" Before I could answer, we jumped. Darkeness is all I could make out and the fur of Sans' hood whipped against my cheeks as we free fell into the dark abysmal pit. He kept chanting for me to either keep calm and keep my eyes closed or only look at him. My eyes filled with tears in an attempt to not dry them out. "...deep breath..." is all I hear whispered to me before we land. A loud crack and a heavy 'whoomf' filled the area.

* * *

 

   We walked around an area Sans so aptly called 'THE RUINS', I was surprised to see many a beast still roamed the underground. Frog beasts, Mice people and even spiders still called this place home.

"Many of these guys'd be dusted within an instant if they came topside. Many also stayed behind in fear. And for good reason." He shook his head than proceeded to call for Frisk. Before long we found a run down house. Once stepping inside, I found it was much larger than it looked. I called for my brother as we looked through the house, finding nothing but dust.  
"(Y/N)! Look at this." Sans calls me, I dash toward his voice to find a grimey looking smear on a railing.

"Either, he left a trail or its just a regular dirt smear."

"Nah, I know itsa sign." Sans implies and we decend into a long dark hallway, curving with the walls as the temperature drops to the point I see our breath on the light of my torch. We reached a door and Sans pushed it open, blinding me.

-*-*-*-*-*-*flashback end-*-*-*-*-*-*

  "We searched that forest high and low. How much more is there?" I asked as we walked through knee deep snow.

"A lot actually."

"How big is the underground?" I ask, my teeth chattering away as we pass a building named 'GRILLBY'S'.

"Big 'nough to house a couple thousand monsters. Takes 'bout 6 hours to run through it, 12 to walk it 'nd about a day'na half to search thoroughly room by room." Sans replies with a chuckle, my eyes widen to the words.

_A day and a half? I didn't expect it to be that big._

"What'cha thinkin, kid? Ya look a little worried."

"Is it really that big?" I mumbled with a chilled awe. "That would mean all of Mt. Ebott is hollow..." I trail as I double checked my calculations. Sans nods and sighs heavily, his breath rolling from behind his teeth. He looked as if he was thinking about some old memory.

**> -<>-<>-<>-<**  
**Sans**  
**> -<>-<>-<>-<**

   ~~**_He could be with her. We all know she stayed down here._**~~

_I heard she fell._

~~**_Nonsense, Sans. I fought along side her, she's too smart to die off._ ** ~~

"I think I know where Frisk could be."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr now!
> 
> http://riot2092.tumblr.com
> 
> There I will be posting the TRAITOR art and if anyone should ever decide to make a fan drawing tag me in it ^.^
> 
> I adore you all for being so patient!
> 
> If you have a character you want to maybe see in the story. Let me know on tumblr! <3


End file.
